The War of the Night
by corgi101
Summary: A few months passed since Deadlox became a werewolf. Every one is living peaceful lives. But on a parkour map something is discovered that starts a war. A dark war. Part 3 of sky and Deadlox
1. Chapter 1

The Plan (Prologue)

Herobrine, Darkness, and The Lord Squid Shark were all at their meeting place.

"Every thing is set, all we need now is the time to strike" said Shark.

"When should we strike?" asked Herobrine.

"What kind of question if that?! We strike at the right time, which is when Sky Army is at its greatest, then we can watch them fall" said Darkness

"Which is when" asked Shark.

Darkness smirked and said "You'll know". She conjured a black flame and starred into it. A vision on Sky Army HQ showed. Darkness laughed evilly and casted it at the ground. The vision of Sky Army went from big and powerful, to on fire and destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sign

Sky was with TrueMU and Deadlox doing a epic jump map by Bodil40.

"I hate this jump!" said Sky. It was ladder parkour. TrueMU was mastering it. Deadlox was hanging off the bottom one over lava.

"Use inner strength!" TrueMU called to Deadlox. Sky made sure no one was looking and he turned into a bat. He flew to the end of the jumps and changed back.

"I did it," he said. TrueMU looked at him in disbelief.

"Yay right" he said laughing.

Deadlox looked at him and said, "If he gets to use his powers I can use mine". He changed into beast form and climbed up the ladder. He jumped across the pillars the ladders were on and grabbed TrueMU by the neck. He ran on all fours and jumped to the next jump. Finally they reached the end of the jumps and Deadlox changed back.

"I'm so glad I'm friends with a werewolf, I can just ask him to help me cheat threw parkour," said TrueMU. Deadlox cracked up.

"Every body sleep in the beds! Check point!" said Sky hanging upside down, his arms crossed. Deadlox stretched out in the one next to him, TrueMU set the time and tried to sleep.

"I can't sleep, there's mobs near by" he said. Sky laughed and jumped down from the ceiling. He changed into a bat and flew up in the air really far. TrueMU got in bed. Sky changed back human and fell from the sky. He landed hard on the ground, but his wounds healed quickly. They all fell asleep.

When the checkpoint was set in the morning TrueMU and Deadlox got up but Sky didn't.

"Why is he nocturnal? Sky wake up" said TrueMU.

Sky opened his eyes. He jumped down from the ceiling. They continued with the map. Of course Sky cheated threw parts. Finally they reached the end. Deadlox then noticed something. It was a torn piece of paper with familiar handwriting.

_**Watch your back Sky Army. We're coming we're RISING**_

_**-Darkness, Shark, and Herobrine**_

_Darkness_ thought Deadlox. He showed it to TrueMU and Sky. They all rushed back to Sky Army base. Sky sent out and urgent message to all Sky Army captains.


	3. Chapter 3

The Meeting

Sky, TrueMU, Deadlox, Jerome, Seto, Husky, and Kermit were all with the other Sky Army captains. People like Bajan Canadian, Bodil40, Antvenom, Caveman Films, Aviator Gaming, and others.

"Every one, so today me, Ty, and Jason found a note that said…the squids, Herobrine, and a witch named Darkness have teamed up against us-" said Sky. All at once urging and fighting broke out.

"How do we know this isn't a prank?" asked Bajan.

"Sky wouldn't lie! But it does seem off!" said Aviator.

"Guys-" said Sky.

"Who is Darkness?" asked Dartron, who was next to Aviator.

"And you found this note on my parkour course? I check them every day and I don't find anything strange" said Bodil.

"Guys please-" said Seto.

Deadlox said something in Sky's ear. He nodded. Sky casted a bright red spark in the air while Deadlox let off a howl. Every one starred at them.

"Every one just let us continue! We'll explain every thing," said Sky. Then TrueMU, Kermit, Husky, and Jerome all helped tell the stories of Sky becoming a vampire and Deadlox a werewolf. Then of the note. Silence greeted this.

"How can we defeat three enemies? We already have the recruits working to battle one them" said Antvenom. Deadlox scratched the table.

"So what? The strength of the pack depends on the wolf, and the strength of the wolf depends on the pack. If one of us is weak then all of us are. And if Sky Army is weak, which we aren't, then we will fall, we've got to have loyalty and strength to take on the enemy" said Deadlox. A murmur broke out from the group.

"I think we can do this, just like Deadlox said, if one of us is weak then we all are" said Caveman Films. Every one nodded their heads. Sky stood on the table.

"Sky Army are strong and have loyalty. We will hold our ground! Sons of Notch, I see in your eyes the same fear that would take heart of me. A day may come when the courage of us fails, and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of us come crashing down, but it is not this day! This day is war for Sky Army and the Dark Ones. By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand, as Sky Army warriors" said Sky. Every one smiled and began to talk about battle planes in case they were attacked.

Deadlox said to Sky "Your speech influenced them". Sky smiled.

"Just something I learned off of Lord of the Rings" said Sky. Deadlox laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ambushed

The next few days in Sky Army was nothing but building. Recruits were being worked double. Lookouts were being forced day and night. Sky and Deadlox went out all night to keep look out. There was scarcely enough time in between patrols to rest. Then one night are recruit was looking out when all of a sudden something a diamond sword sliced his back and killed him. White glowing eyes came from behind the body and a panther came next to him. A squid walking on its tentacles came next to her.

"Where's the group" asked Shark.

"They'll come, I would like to have some fun first before we call in reinforcements" said Darkness changing back into human form. Herobrine jumped down from the look out tower and looked at the base entrance.

"Let's have ourselves an ambush, then will have some real fun" said Herobrine. Darkness smirked. She jumped down from the look out tower and landed kneeling. She stood up.

"Perfect, an ambush" said Darkness. She took out a sword that had a butter handle and black blade. Black smoke came off of it. Shark came down by the, holding a navy blue sword in his tentacle.

"I will call in the group, wait here" said Darkness. She took out a satchel and took a hand full of black powder. She blew it from her hand. Black smoke filled the air. Zombies flooded the area, as well as enderman, skeletons, and spiders. The zombies held iron swords.

"Time to strike" said Herobrine.

Sky was walking along the walls of Sky Army. Deadlox was by his side, in wolf form. A sudden yell filled the air. It was a recruit.

"Ty we gotta get back! We're under attack!" said Sky. Deadlox was already five steps ahead of him. Sky change into a bat and they got back to camp quickly. When they got there Sky changed back. A battle between the Dark Ones and Sky Army was happening. Most of the minute men were injured or killed. Deadlox rushed into battle. Sky pulled out his butter sword and also rushed into battle.

Deadlox ran in all fours. He smelled blood. TrueMU was pinned by a zombie. He launched at the zombie and sank his teeth into its head killing it. TrueMU thanked him. Deadlox launched at a spider and clawed its throat. It hissed and spat poison at him. Deadlox let off a howl as his vision blurred. He began to claw at the spider. It's leg came off killing it. Then an arrow came into his side. Deadlox saw a skeleton shooting at him. Arrows pierced in his arm. Then one struck his forehead knocking him out.

Sky saw Deadlox passed out. He began to change back into human form. Sky saw the skeleton aiming at another recruit. Hostile mobs won't attack me since I'm also hostile he thought. Sky attacked the skeleton. He put his butter sword thought its chest. Sky looked around and saw the sun rising. Mobs began to burn. Darkness cursed. She, Herobrine, and Shark retread. Sky rushed over to Deadlox. A pool of blood was around the teen. Sky kneeled down next to him and tried to take out the arrows. They were in deep.

"I need a medic! Ty is injured!" called Sky. TrueMU saw injured Deadlox and ran over.

"I'm my god! Ty!" said TrueMU. Deadlox smiled, showing he was ok. Soon a medic came rushing over.


	5. Chapter 5

Hospital

Pain. That was the first thing that hit Deadlox's mind as he was lifted onto a stretcher. He had consciousness when Sky had come by his side. He was in so much pain. Everything hurt.

_How will I bear it?_ Deadlox thought. Then a familiar voice filled the air.

_Not much longer sweetie_ it said.

_Mom?_ thought Deadlox. Then he lost consciousness again.

Deadlox drowsily opened his eyes. He saw Sky, TrueMU, Kermit, Husky, Seto, and Jerome all standing around him.

"Ty? You ok buddy?" asked Jerome. Deadlox let off a moan as pain shot threw his head as soon as he moved. He looked over at the far wall and saw his mom in wolf form. But she was spirt like. Deadlox let off another moan. Seto came closer with something in his hand. He gave it to Deadlox.

Seto whispered to him "Chocolate". Deadlox nodded and ate it. His vision came back to normal and the pain slightly went away.

"Guys? Wha-Wha happened? How did I get here?" asked Deadlox.

"The mobs burned in the sun light, a medic came over and took you to Sky Army's hospital" said Sky.

"What happened to Darkness Herobrine and Shark?" asked Deadlox.

"They retreated. Bunch of cowards" grunted Jerome. The nurse came over.

"Only six visitors" she said.

"There are six" said Husky. The nurse sighed and walked away.

"She HATES us being here. Says we're taking your sleep time away" said Husky.

After a few more hours of talking the nurse ordered them away. Deadlox sighed and fell back. He put his hands over his face. The cold press of the Ring of Hircine was there. Deadlox put his hands by his side and fell asleep.

Deadlox awoke from a terrible, unrestful sleep. He sat up and stretched. The nurse came over.

"I'm glad you slept. Do you think you can walk?" she asked.

"I think so," said Deadlox. He got down and tried to walk. He was wobbly at first but stabilized after a few more steps.

"Can I go now?" asked Deadlox.

"All right…but if you feel a concussion coming on come back" said the nurse.

"Thanks" said Deadlox. He walked out of the hospital and dashed back to Sky Army HQ.


	6. Chapter 6

Adopted

Darkness cursed at the defeat.

"It was the sun! Not the army, we can take them on again to tonight" said Herobrine.

"No…let them enjoy their little "victory". I have something better in mind" said Darkness.

"What?" asked Shark.

"That teen is a werewolf. What will he do is he finds wolves murdered?" asked Darkness. Herobrine and Shark said nothing. Darkness laughed and turned into her panther form. She dashed out of the room and ran to a pack of wolves.

"Let's kill" she whispered.

Deadlox felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ty what's wrong? You feeling alright?" asked Sky.

"I'm fine, but I feel like something is wrong" said Deadlox. Then Deadlox whined in annoyance as the terrible feeling grew. He felt like running.

"Sky…something's wrong…I feel it" said Deadlox kneeling to the ground as the terrible feeling filled his entire insides.

"What's wrong" asked Sky.

"I don't know. I think there's a disturbance in the forest…like something's dying" said Deadlox. Soon something made his stomach turn. A part of him wanted to run north.

"Ty, go to it. I'll catch up" said Sky. Deadlox dashed off to the north. Deadlox slowed down into a walk. He walked into a clearing and fell to his knees, tears beginning to build up. The most sad, painful, horrible sight was right into front of him.

"No! Oh Notch no!" said Deadlox. Slaughtered wolves laid every where, with a blood stained ground. Deadlox crawled up to one and looked into its dark eyes.

"I'm sorry! I should have listened! Notch why did they die!" asked Deadlox. He began to cry lightly.

"I'm so sorry! WHO DID THIS?!" yelled Deadlox. He looked around for clues. Paw marks bigger than a wolf lay on the ground. They changed to human ones. Deadlox followed them to a knife in one wolf's body. It was a dagger with a skull at the bottom.

Darkness thought Deadlox. Deadlox got up. His sad expression changed to a rage full one.

"I'LL KILL YOU DARKNESS! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" yelled Deadlox. He fell to his knees and cried more.

"Go to the nether Darkness. Go to the fricken nether" said Deadlox. He took the dagger out of the wolf and began to grip it in his fist. It began to bend. Then it broke. Deadlox then heard Sky coming into the clearing. He was looking at a wolf sadly.

"I'm sorry about this Ty" he said. Deadlox said nothing but only looked darkly ahead.

"I'm going to hunt her down. I'm going to find her and rip her insides out. I'm going to fricken kill her and tear her body apart. No mercy" Deadlox said in a low dark voice. He looked at a female wolf. Near her dead pups lied. A hole was visible from the ground. Sky came over to Deadlox and picked up the bottom part of the dagger. Deadlox then heard a whimper come from the wolf den. He looked at it and shook his head._ There couldn't be a survivor. Could there?_ thought Deadlox. Another whimper came from the den. Deadlox crawled over to it. He looked in and saw darkness. Deadlox crawled through and walked downward. The tunnel was perfectly straight. The whimpers grew louder. Finally he saw a big cleared out part.

"Hello?" whispered Deadlox. A whimper came out from under a pile of moss.

Deadlox went to it and saw a gray object in it. It squealed, as Deadlox got closer. It crawled near him. It was a newborn wolf pup. It came over to his hand and pawed it.

"Hey buddy," said Deadlox. It squealed and staggered under his shirt. It tried to climb up the tunnel but stumbled back inside. Deadlox picked it up and climbed out. Sky was waiting for him by the entrance.

"Dude what's that?" asked Sky.

"It's a pup" said Deadlox, holding it closely.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Sky.

"Raise him. Teach him to kill Darkness, Herobrine, and the squids" said Deadlox. He spoke darker at the last part.

"What's his name?" asked Sky.

"Lucky. Since he's lucky to be alive" said Deadlox. Sky nodded.

"We should get out of here before Darkness comes back" said Sky. The two rushed back to Sky Army HQ.

Deadlox was at his office room in HQ. He was with Kermit. Kermit was holding Lucky while Deadlox was spreading out some blankets. He took Lucky and out him in the blankets. Lucky squealed and opened his mouth. Deadlox knew what he wanted. He went to the cafeteria and got some milk. He went back to Lucky and gave it to him slowly. Lucky sipped it and hiccuped. Then he curled up in a ball and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Fluffy Bros

Jerome was walking in the jungle securing the perimeter. Ever since the ambush Sky made more patrols go out. He walked near a tree and leaned on it to take a breath. It except there was something off about the vines on the tree. Jerome spun around and saw a ladder leading up the tree. Better check it out thought Jerome. He climbed up the ladder and found a network of tree houses. Someone was in the biggest one. Jerome walked to the person. When he got there he jumped back in surprise. This person was a baca with black pants, gray sneakers, and a gray hoodie with light blue rims. This person was oddly familiar. He spun around and saw Jerome. He jumped in surprise.

"Who the heck are you?!" asked the person.

"I'm Jerome, who are you?!" asked Jerome.

"I'm Zach…Jerome have we met…?" asked Zach.

"I don't know, you seem so familiar," said Jerome. Zach then looked back at a chest. He went to it and pulled out a picture.

"Jerome…look at this," said Zach, holding a picture out towards Jerome. Jerome took the picture and looked at it. It was the same picture he had back at his office in HQ. Jerome then remembered the name Zach. He was his brother who had gotten lost in the jungle.

"Zach…I think we're brothers" said Jerome. Zach looked at Jerome.

"You think we are?" he asked. Jerome nodded.

"This will tell the truth is we are. My brother was color blind" said Zach.

"I am color blind. Zach…" said Jerome. Zach looked at Jerome.

"I can't believe it! So many years!" said Zach. Jerome rushed up to Zach and hugged him, tears streaking down his face.

"You crying bro?" asked Zach.

"No, it's liquid happiness" said Jerome. Zach gave a soft laugh. Jerome let go of Zach.

"So what's been going on in your life" asked Jerome.

"When I got lost I began to survive on my own. Building up this place" said Zach.

"It's pretty cool" said Jerome.

"Thanks, part of this place stores my butter, or gold, in a safe place" said Zach.

"Butter…you a Sky Army recruit?" asked Jerome.

"Yay…after I became one I came back here to defend the jungle" said Zach.

"Zach I'm also in Sky Army. Heck I'm one of the leaders. I'm best friends with Sky" said Jerome. Zach's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really? That's awesome!" said Zach. Jerome laughed softly too.

"So wanna come back to base? Sky would love to meet you" said Jerome.

"Sure, just let me grab a few things then we can go" said Zach. He jumped on a fence and grabbed onto a vine. He swung to another tree house and opened a chest there. He grabbed a few supplies and took the same vine. He swung to a bedrock tree house and went inside. A few minutes later he came out with a bag full of butter blocks. He swung back to Jerome.

"Wow" said Jerome.

"Vines make good get arounds" said Zach. Jerome smiled.

"Oh yay there's something you should know about Deadlox and Sky, Sky is a vampire and Deadlox is a werewolf" said Jerome.

"Ok" said Zach. They climbed down from the tree.

"Wanna get some fast transportation?" asked Zach.

"Sure" said Jerome. Zach ran off in one direction. He came back leading two horses. He gave one to Jerome. They ran off towards Sky Army HQ.

At Sky Army HQ Sky saw Jerome come in with someone strange.

Jerome came up to him and said "Get Deadlox TrueMU and the others. There's someone here I want them to meet" said Jerome. Soon every one was gathered. Zach was standing by Jerome a little nervous.

"Guys, this is my long lost brother Zach!" said Jerome. Zach smiled.

"Hey Zach, I'm Sky" said Sky. All the other Sky Army leaders went to Zach to greet him.

"Well Jerome take Zach up to the barracks and show him around. Me and Ty gotta go on our night patrol" said Sky. Jerome nodded. He began to give Zach a full your of the Sky Army HQ.

**A/N AWWWWWWWWW**


	8. Chapter 8

Hide for Safety

Darkness was watching Sky Army HQ.

"Why do they get blessings? It's not fair," she hissed. Darkness focused her attention on Sky.

"Hm…if I don't know get blessings then the bless will be a curse" said Darkness. She walked towards the back of the room. Herobrine was there. She nodded to him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Herobrine, you put this curse on Sky. Somehow he's made it a blessing. Why don't you show me your brewing skills?" said Darkness winking at him. Herobrine smirked. Shark had no idea what was going on.

"Of course. I know what to brew" said Herobrine. He walked down to his laboratory. Darkness followed him. He went in and got a book from the bookshelf.

"Hm…where was it…" said Herobrine. He found the page.

_**Vampire Blood**_

_**1. Blood of the friends**_

_**2. Flesh of the innocent**_

_**3. Bone of the enemy**_

_**Directions: have water boiling hot. Add blood and stir with bone until thick. Stripe flesh and add it in one by one. After that put in bottle and give to vampire. **_

_**Results: when drank by vampire the person will lose control. He will be HIGHLY dangerous. Effects will wear off in 24 hours. WARNING: DO NOT MAKE IF THE VAMPIRE IS NOT SUPERVISED. **_

Herobrine began to brew the potion. Finally he finished. He poured it into a bottle and gave it to Darkness.

"How will you make him drink it?" asked Herobrine. Darkness only said nothing but thanked Herobrine. She ran off to Sky Army HQ.

Sky was walking alone. He was on the look out for Darkness and animals. Since he hadn't drank blood all day. Then a sparkle came from the ground. Sky went over to it and picked it up. It was a bottle of red liquid. He opened the cap and smelled it. It gave no scent. Sky then felt a familiar feeling pulse threw his hand.

"I won't do it…I won't do it…" said Sky over and over again. Potion drinking brought vampirism on to him. But soon the red liquid began to give a scent. It smelled like blood.

"I…won't…I must…drink it…I must…drink it…won't…" said Sky. He was spilt between drinking it and not. Soon the blood scent grew stronger.

"Drink it, now" hissed Sky. He chugged it quickly. Red liquid streamed down his face. Sky finished it and wiped his face. He felt strength build and his fangs sharpen. His nails also sharpened more. _You shouldn't have done it! You're going to lose control again! Warn your friends!_ said a small voice in Sky's head. Sky dashed off. When he reached Sky Army HQ he rushed into TrueMU and Seto's wizard area before his eyes turned blood red.

"Sky what's happening to you?!" asked Seto. TrueMU looked at his eyes as they began to change into the blood red that showed he was ready to murder.

"He's changing into his EVIL vampire side. Sky stay with me! Don't give in!" said TrueMU. Sky shook his head.

"It's to late Jason. I'm too far in. My thirst is already building. As soon as it wears off I'll come back to HQ," said Sky before he gasped. His eyes were blood red. He escaped TrueMU's grip and ran out of HQ. His other side took over.

_Kill…let me kill…I want to drink the blood of my foes…kill…I want to murder my friends…kill _said a small voice in his mind.

"Yess, master" hissed Sky. Sky conjured a glowing red small ball of energy. He casted it at the ground.

"Point me" hissed Sky. Red light seeped through the ground. He followed it. It led to a village. Sky began to drink blood of the villagers. When he was done Sky went into the black smiths forge. He took a stick and placed it on the crafting table. But instead of making a sword he began to make red flames.

Sky flexed them and began to hiss in bat language "Sword from the nether…kills my foes like fangs…I use it to murder…so I can live another day". The flames erupted from his hand over to the stick. The began to form a red sword, that had red flames glowing from around it. Sky smiled evilly and took the sword. He sheathed it. Sky ran off from the village.

_**24 Hours Later**_

TrueMU looked out at the horizon. Seto was by his side.

"Why isn't he back yet? It's been a whole day" said TrueMU. Seto shrugged. The sun got higher in the sky. TrueMU and Seto still waited. Soon TrueMU was so worried about Sky he couldn't take it any more.

"We have to fund him! He could be lost! Or even worse, burning in the sun light" said TrueMU.

"I agree, but how can we track him? Vampires are immune to magic," said Seto.

"True…but we've got something else," said TrueMU.

"What?" asked Seto.

"We've got a tracker," said TrueMU.

"A tracker?" asked Seto.

"Ty is a werewolf. He's got great hearing and sense of smell. He could track down Sky," said TrueMU. Seto nodded.

"Well lets go get Deadlox" said Seto.

Deadlox was trying to train Lucky to hunt. The wolf pup followed his stalking skill. Deadlox then smelled and heard TrueMU and Seto.

"Lucky go back, we'll practice more later," said Deadlox. The pup let off a bark. He dashed back inside. Deadlox stood up. He looked at TrueMU and Seto. He could sense fear.

"Guys what's wrong?" asked Deadlox.

"Sky…he turned into his evil side and ran off from HQ. We can't find him," said Seto.

"Could you help us find him with your good tracking? You know since…" said TrueMU. Deadlox gave him a mad look.

"Cause I'm part wolf? That hurts man," said Deadlox. He turned away.

"I'm sorry Ty, I didn't mean-" TrueMU was cut off by laughter, coming from Deadlox. He turned back, a wolfish grin across his face.

"You should have seen Seto's face! You honestly think I care about being called a wolf? I mean dog is an insult but wolf I'm ok with," said Deadlox. TrueMU sighed.

"You and your pranks" said Seto.

"Well let's find Sky now" sad TrueMU. Deadlox nodded.

In the forest Deadlox had his eyes up at the sky.

"This is so hard. He gives no scent since he's dead" said Deadlox.

"He DIED?" askedTrueMU. His shocked expression made a twig snap. (HINT right here)

"No…vampires are dead beings, and dead people don't give scent," said Seto. Deadlox kept tracking. He finally stopped when they neared a patch of flowers.

"I can't track him any more, these flowers…I'm allergic," said Deadlox before he sneezed. He walked away from them and sneezed some more. He tried to track again.

After another hour of searching they found Sky in the sun light with sunburn all over his skin.

"Oh god is he dead," asked TrueMU. Seto rushed over to Sky's side and dragged him over to tree shade. Deadlox came over to Sky and listened to his chest. He began to do CPR. Sky didn't breath or show movement.

"Sky hold in there! I'm calling for help," said Seto. He shot a yellow flare in the air. Deadlox was now praying while doing CPR.

_Mom don't take him! Please! I want to be with my best friend_ he thought. The teen kept listening and pushing on Sky's chest. The spots with sunburn began to bleed black blood. Deadlox tour off some off his shirt and covered the spots. TrueMU helped Deadlox. Seto kept sending off the flares. Then Deadlox got an idea.

"Jason keep doing CPR and covering his wounds. I'll be back," said Deadlox. He ran off. Deadlox listened for any type of animal. He heard a horse neigh. Deadlox ran up to it and began to pull it towards Sky. It protested by dragging its hoofs.

"Look horse, if you don't move I'll kill you" threatened Deadlox. The horse began to follow Deadlox. Soon he led it towards the tree Sky was under. Almost as is Sky knew the horse was there, he lunged at the horse and pinned it. Sky began to suck its blood rapidly. The horse died slowly. Sky got up from the horse and crawled over to the tree.

"Th-Thanks…" he said. Finally Seto came over to Sky.

"Sky hang in, helps coming," said Seto. Sky nodded.

"Ty…thanks f-for the-the horse," said Sky. Deadlox nodded. Soon Jerome, Kermit, and Husky came from the forest. Kermit rushed over to Sky and pulled out a healing potion. He dripped a bit on the torn part of Deadlox's shirt. Kermit rubbed it up against Sky's wounds. They healed a little bit.

"We need to get him to Sky Army's hospital" said Kermit. Sky was so parched he lost conciseness.

Sky slowly awoke in Sky Army's hospital. Deadlox, TrueMU, Seto, Jerome, Kermit, and Husky were all by his side.

"He's awake!" said Husky.

"You ok Sky? You gave us a scare when you screeched in your sleep" said Deadlox. Sky was trying to get comfy. His lying down position was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked TrueMU.

"Trying to get comfy" said Sky, tossing and turning. Sky got to the ceiling and hung upside down.

"Better?" asked Kermit. Sky nodded. His eyes drooped.

"Is it ok that I go to sleep guys? I'm really tired," said Sky. TrueMU nodded and they all walked put of the room. Sky closed his eyes and fell asleep.

At night Sky awoke to see the nurse by a tray. She was blending something. She looked at Sky.

"Good you're awake," she said. The nurse went back to mixing. She took the tray and brought it over to Sky. It had red liquid on it.

"Your friends donated blood for you" she said.

"Donated blood?" asked Sky.

"Drinking blood," she said.

"All of them?" asked Sky.

"Almost. The one with long brown hair didn't. He said his blood was mixed" said the nurse. Sky understood Deadlox's precaution. The nurse filled a glass bottle.

"Sit up and drink. Sunburn always makes you dehydrated" said the nurse. Sky got off the ceiling and went into sitting up position. She gave him the bottle and took the tray into another room. Sky took the bottle and drank from it. Energy pulsed threw him.

"So can I go now?" asked Sky.

"Yes, remember to keep hydrated," said the nurse. Sky walked out if the hospital and back to HQ.


	9. Chapter 9

The Vampire and the Werewolf

Sky and Deadlox were both hunting in the jungle in the early evening. Deadlox killed a cow. An ocelot was stalking up to him.

"Woof" said Deadlox. The ocelot sprinted away. Sky was under a tree, sharpening the red sword he had made. He stopped and took out his butter one. He began to sharpen that. Nausea grew in the pit of Deadlox's stomach. It was worst then being sick nausea.

"Ty you ok?" asked Sky.

"Yay…just nauseas" said Deadlox.

"It's because of your transformation isn't it?" asked Sky.

"Maybe its just nausea. To be honest I don't want to transform tonight," said Deadlox.

"It's normal," said Sky. The he looked at the almost setting sun. Big white fluffy clouds drifted lazily across it.

"Out of curiosity how does it feel when you change?" asked Sky.

"It doesn't feel pleasant. It feels like my skin melts off, and pain just floods my whole body," said Deadlox. Sky nodded.

"Seems worse then burning in the sun" said Sky.

"Is it a full moon tonight?" asked Deadlox.

"I don't know," said Sky. Deadlox sighed. Then Sky looked at the sky. Deadlox looked too. Purple flares where in it.

"Seto and TrueMU must have found an intruder" said Sky. Deadlox nodded. He got up.

"Come on. Lets go," said Deadlox. They ran off.

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon. The nausea in Deadlox's stomach had grown. They headed near an off limits part of Sky Army area. It was a slightly burnt, damaged house. Inside TrueMU was pointing his bow at a zombie.

"Sky, I and Seto found this Dark Ones intruder. What should we do with him?" asked TrueMU.

"The leaders…you don't know the weapons and powers they poses. They would kill me if I hadn't gone to their side" said the zombie.

"Shut up. We'll take him back to HQ. After that we'll kill him," said Sky. The zombie shuddered. Deadlox took out his sword.

"I'll take him Jason. You got out side with Sky and Seto. I'll get him out," said Deadlox. TrueMU nodded and he, Sky, and Seto began to trail outside. Deadlox flicked his head outside. The zombie obeyed and limped outside. It noticed the ring on Deadlox's finger.

"Keep going," said Deadlox. It nodded. When they all got outside the sun was almost set. A bluish black was in the sky. Stars slowly showed in the sky. Sky began to talk with Seto. The nausea in Deadlox's stomach soon had pain. The moon rose up from behind a black cloud. It was full.

"Sky!" called TrueMU pointing at the moon. Deadlox turned and faced it. His eyes flashed yellow. The zombie slowly slipped the Ring of Hircine off Deadlox's finger. He didn't notice. Small slim red veins shows in Deadlox's eyes. Pain flooded his body. His skin felt like it was melting. He fought furiously to think of a happy memory, but all he could see was death and misery. Sky rushed up to him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Ty where's your ring?" asked Sky. He said nothing but only shrieked as he began to transform.

"You know who you are Ty! You belong in this form! This heart is your true one!" Sky yelled at Deadlox. He didn't do anything it only shook Sky off. Deadlox moaned growled as he fully transformed. He whimpered softly. Deadlox forgot who he was. He focused and killing, and eating the flesh from that person.

"T-Ty?" asked Seto. Deadlox looked at Seto still whimpering. Then he threw back his head and howled. Deadlox snarled. The zombie was trying to slip away. TrueMU saw it was wearing the ring Deadlox wore. He took out his bow and shot the hand it was on. It fell off. Deadlox walked up to TrueMU and brought back his claws. Sky came back rushing. He casted red flares at Deadlox. Deadlox whined and clawed Sky. The wounds healed quickly. Sky took out his red sword and slashed it at Deadlox. He snarled and clawed Sky's sword away. Sky pulled out his butter sword. While the two fought TrueMU ran over to the zombie's hand and pulled the ring off. He ran over to Seto and gave it to him. By that time Sky had so many injuries his body couldn't heal them all. Deadlox had a few sword marks. Deadlox growled and cornered Sky to a cliff. TrueMU threw a rock at Deadlox. He turned and snarled at TrueMU. Seto and TrueMU ran down the hillside. Sky had enough time to limp away. Deadlox followed Sky and tried to kill him. Over on TrueMU and Seto's end Seto had an idea. He told it to TrueMU. He agreed. Seto cupped his hands over his mouth and howled. Deadlox came running their direction. TrueMU hid behind a tree while Seto was used as bait. Deadlox came up to Seto. Seto made purple smoke fill the clearing. TrueMU grabbed Deadlox's paw and made him put on the ring. He forced it on the separate paw fingers. Deadlox whined and the veins in his eyes vanished. Deadlox remembered who he was. The sun slowly rose. Deadlox changed back.

"I'm sorry! I just lost it. I couldn't-SKY!" Deadlox said. He ran off towards Sky. Sky was near some jagged rocks. Most of his wounds had healed.

"Sky I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself I would NEVER harm you. You're my best friend" said Deadlox. Sky smiled.

"It's ok Ty," he said. Deadlox helped Sky up. They all walked home.

**A/N SO MANY CHAPTERS AGAIN! I wrote so much on vacation I wanted to post all the chapters I wrote. Also I wanted you guys to see what some had requested. A vampire werewolf fight. I hope you guys are satisfied now. Sorry if its not really story like, I try to make it that WHILE satisfying peoples requests. Like Zach was made off of my cousin's minecraft person. Next chapter was used off of a review. Yes there will also be a Q/A! So ask away! Anways guys, read review and fave! Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


	10. Chapter 10

Helpful Discovery

Seto was doing some reading about werewolves in a book called Night Creatures. On page 394 he read something interesting.

Werewolves are known to loose control during the full moon. Only two known ways to stop the werewolf to lose the memory they must have either two things. One is a ring called the Ring of Hircine. It's very rare to find and most don't even know about it. The most common one is taking the Wolfsbane Potion a week before the transformation. The werewolf must drink it a week or nothing will happen. To make the Wolfsbane Potion one must need,

Aconite

Pig Heart

Moonstone powder

Horse Hair

Liquid Iron

Oak Bark

Human blood

Add the ingredients in ONE AT A TIME or else it will have no effect. Wait 3 seconds before adding next ingredient. When complete will smoke and have blue flames.

Seto starred at the page a little longer. Seto tour the page out of the book and ran to TrueMU.

"Jason look at this!" said Seto. TrueMU read over the page.

"You think we could make this potion for Ty. In case the ring falls off again?" said TrueMU

"That's a brilliant idea! Lets go tell Deadlox" said Seto.

Deadlox was walking around. Just walking. He rested under an oak tree. Then his senses picked up on someone else's presences.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Me and Seto" called TrueMU. Deadlox looked at his friends. Seto had a piece of paper cuffed in his hand.

"Ok Ty so Seto was studying this book and he found this potion, and we came up with an idea-" started TrueMU but Seto quickly put in.

"Well it was TrueMU's idea. Bloody brilliant" said Seto. **(A/N I wanna put this out there right now. I am not British nor is Seto XD**)

"That maybe…since this potion helps werewolves take control…that you could take it. In case the ring falls of again" said TrueMU.

"Alright, that's a good idea" said Deadlox.

"And you have to take it a week before your transformation, or it has no effect" said Seto.

"Wait…the ring helps me control my transformations. Why would I need it if I can just control myself not transforming" asked Deadlox.

"Because even with the ring, the full moon makes you transform. It's not a choice," said TrueMU.

"So…if I transform before of after the full moon, I still transform on it?" asked Deadlox.

"Yup" said Seto.

"Ok…how do you make it?" asked Deadlox.

"Seto will make it for you" said TrueMU.

"Thanks Seto" said Deadlox. Seto nodded.

"I better get back. I'll make the potion tonight" said Seto. The two walked away. Deadlox walked back to HQ also, but to find Bajan run into him, a worried expression on his face.

"Uh…Deadlox" he said.

"Yay?" asked Deadlox.

"Um…me and Jerome wanted to…" his voice trailed off.

"What" asked Deadlox.

"Maybe we could…watch…you…change…since we've never seen you before" said Bajan.

"Sure" said Deadlox.

"Really?" asked Bajan.

"Yes. I understand your guises curiosity. Next week at the full moon I will show you" said Deadlox.

"Thanks Ty" said Bajan. Deadlox nodded.

"Sky will be there. Since he always is" said Deadlox. Bajan nodded.

Seto was mixing the potion for Deadlox. It was probably the hardest thing to make. The ingredients were hard to find. Finally it turned gray. Blue smoke came out of it. Seto dipped a cup in and took some out. He sealed it over and stored it for Deadlox.

The next morning Deadlox came to the laboratory. Seto gave him the potion. He sipped a bit but spat it out.

"Taste good?" asked Seto.

"It tastes AMAZING" said Deadlox hysterically.

"Take big gulps" said Seto. Deadlox reluctantly swallowed some. It stung his throat. He finally finished the potion.

The day of the full moon Deadlox wasting around his office restlessly. A knock came to the door

"Come in" said Deadlox. Sky came in.

"Ready for tonight?" He asked. Deadlox nodded. Soon the full moon rose. As it did Deadlox kneeled to the ground and began to shriek. His skin felt like it was melting. Soon he changed

"Ty," said Sky. Deadlox flattened his ears against his head. Communication was impossible. Sky took small steps forward. Soon he got to close into Deadlox's comfort zone. Deadlox exempted to evade him but he naturally leaned down on four paws. He whimpered some more, starring at Sky. He slowly slide around the vampire and headed for the door. He looked at where he was going and saw he had almost ran into Jerome and Bajan. Both of them yelled, and Bajan looked like he was going to puke. Deadlox made a weird dog-noise and went back into the room.

"Guys calm down! He's ok" said Sky. He tried to get near Deadlox again. Deadlox yelped and ran to a corner. He hated having them all crowded around him while he was this hideous beast in which he was ashamed and embarrassed.

Sky went over to Bajan and Jerome and said "He's really harmless". They all walked slowly towards Deadlox. Please he thought almost like they could hear him, I don't want to hurt you.

Bajan looked terrified, Jerome looked confused, Sky looked understanding. He finally figured out what was wrong with Deadlox.

"Guys wait" said Sky. While they were stopped Deadlox slid around them. He tried to run out of HQ but Sky was calling him back.

"Ty wait!" said Sky. Deadlox looked back. He whined. Bajan whispered something in Sky's ear. He nodded.

"Go ahead Ty," said Sky. Deadlox ran out of HQ and kept running. Soon he passed out as the sun rose. When he awoke he saw a cave. _Where am I?_ thought Deadlox.

**A/N Sorry for wait. Ill try to get more out tomrrow. Oh yay…SORRY BLACK EYES OF MINECRAFT. I forgot you Question. *Showers in cookies and butter. So (Thanks Black Eyes Of Minecraft, Jeff, acerocmx)**

**Question for TrueMU: What would you do if you were part space squid?**

**TrueMU "I would kill myself"**

**Question for Sky: are you ok?**

**Sky "Yeah"  
Question for Ty: attacking Sky wasn't your fault. It was that zombie. Are you feeling ok? If not, here *gives Ty a hug.**

**Ty "I'm ok. *blushes at hug**

**Question for Darkness, Herobrine, Shark: who do you think you are? If you ever attempt something like that again…**

**They answer (I'm to lazy XD) "Only the work of magic"**

**Corgi101: keep up the good work!**

**I answer "Will do"**

**Question for Deadlox: on a scale of 1 – 10, how much does it hurt transforming into a werewolf. **

**Deadlox "11"**

**Anways guys keep on reading reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**

**P.S I need 1 OC! This person will be like the "bully" towards the supernatural. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dense Fear of Blood

Darkness was waiting with her two allies.

"When will he be here? I haven't got all night" said Herobrine.

"He'll come," said Darkness. Shark came walking over to the two, a person behind him.

"You came," said Darkness impressed.

"So what? Just tell me what I need to do and pay up," sneered the person.

"You'll get paid when the service is done" Herobrine spat at him. The person remained quiet.

"I know your kind hate those…em what do I call them. Dogs?" said Darkness, looking at her black nails.

"Dogs? Oh…yes…"said the person.

"Well, I have a….a position for you" said Darkness.

"What?" asked the person. Darkness reached into her pocket, and kept her hand there.

"I understand you kill these dogs. But under the circumstances I don't want blood shed" said Darkness, looking at the sky.

"So?" asked the person. Darkness slowly took out a needle. A shot needle. Inside it was a dark liquid.

"Inject it in a certain dog, and then I will pay you in cash" said Darkness.

"How much?" asked the person greedily.

"Oh I don't know…100 diamonds?" asked Darkness, a smirk across her face.

"DEAL" blurted out the person. Then the person went into thought.

"Pay me first. Then I'll do the job" said the person. Shark gripped the person's throat with me of his tentacles.

"Dare demand that?" asked Shark. The person coughed.

Herobrine walked up to the person and whispered, "Work first, and pay second". The person nodded. Shark released him.

Darkness gave him the vile and said "Fail me, and I think we'll see if you can swim across the ocean". The person nodded.

"It whom is the dog?" asked the person. Darkness conjured a flame.

"Look" she said. The person looked into the flame and saw the target.

Deadlox kept starring at the cave. Soon he passed out. Something was injected in his left leg. Then someone tapped on his shoulder. Deadlox spun around and saw a person with a black eye, and over the left eye was an electronic eye patch that was also am ear piece. His right eye was almost like Herobrine's expect black. He was wearing obsidian armor.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah" said Deadlox.

"Why the heck are you here? It's the cave of some bad people" said the person looking at the cave.

"What type of people?" asked Deadlox.

"It's not that important. I'm Black Eyes" said the person.

"I'm…I'm Deadlox" said Deadlox. Black Eyes looked over his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here. It's not safe" he said. Deadlox nodded and stood up. His left foot automatically gave out. Black Eyes quickly examined it.

"It's got a bad gash" he said. Deadlox sighed. Black Eyes looked over his shoulder again.

"Take my hand" he whispered. He grabbed Black Eyes's hand and they teleported back to HQ.

At HQ's hospital Deadlox told Sky about the cave, while leaning on a wall.

"Me and you can check it out when your leg heals" said Sky. Deadlox sighed. Sky walked over to Black Eyes. The two began to talk. Then Sky heard something no one else could hear.

"Beware…beware…the companion will leave …beware…" it said in a hissing voice.

"Sky? What's wrong?" asked Black Eyes.

"Can't you hear it?" asked Sky.

"I don't hear anything" said Black Eyes.

Soon Sky shook his head.

"I'm hearing things" he said.

"Hey Black Eyes, why were you near the cave?" asked Deadlox.

"I was hunting for Herobrine" said Black Eyes.

"Herobrine? Uh…" said Sky, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" asked Black Eyes. Sky took a deep breath.

"Herobrine cursed…me…then he sided with a dark witch named Darkness, and a squid lord names Shark. Sky Army is trying to battle them" said Sky.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" said Black Eyes.

"So what's your story?" asked Sky.

"Well…I'm the direct son of Notch. I'm half human half god. I have Herobrine's eyes but I set out to kill him. He beats me some times and…I was dark too at one point," said Black Eyes.

"It's ok…I have a dark side…so does Deadlox" said Sky. Black Eyes smiled. Then Sky looked back and saw Deadlox was gone.

"Ty?" asked Sky. No reply. Sky and Black Eyes rushed to find him.

Deadlox was by a village. Some were watching. It was the village he was banned from. The gash on his leg was healed. Deadlox felt pain in his stomach. It was hunger mixed with some other pain. His skin felt like it was melting. Soon Deadlox was in werewolf form, all control was lost since it wasn't the week of the full moon. He began to attack and the villagers who were attacking back.

"Kill it! Kill the monster!" yelled one of them. When he killed a villager he would only eat the heart. Soon Deadlox changed back and ran out into the forest. He found a house. A female with a dark black hair in pigtails. Her appearance seemed like a dreamy one.

"Sleep, your friends will be here soon, sleep" she whispered. Deadlox did exactly what she said.

Black Eyes and Sky both were taking with a healer who had found Deadlox. He was under a sleeping spell.

"So what happened to him?" asked Black Eyes.

"He was injected with more wolf blood, his other form was triggered" said the healer.

"What do you mean, other form?" asked Black Eyes.

"He's a werewolf" said Sky.

"Anything else I should know?" asked Black Eyes, a little shocked from the discovery.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire" said Sky.

"That's why we had to walk in shade" said Black Eyes. Sky nodded. Soon Deadlox awoke.

"This form, it's gonna kill me" said Deadlox. The healer smiled.

"I'm Iris" she said. She was wearing a pink and white t-shirt and had legging as well as blue shoes. Sky explained to Iris the war that was going on. Iris agreed to help out. Soon they left for Sky Army HQ.

**A/N This was made just to introduce the OCs. I'm no longer accepting them. Also sorry for long wait!**


	12. Chapter 12

Just Some Time Together

Lucky and Deadlox were out in the forest hunting, and doing some other wolfish things. Lucky stalked up to some water and sipped a bit. Movement was in the water.

"Fish for dinner?" barked Lucky.

"Sure" said Deadlox. Lucky swiped at the water. He caught nothing.

"I can never fish" whined Lucky.

"It's ok. Wolves don't fish. Ocelots do" said Deadlox.

"Can you teach me?" asked Lucky.

"Sure" said Deadlox. He got on his hands and knees and leaned back. When a fish surfaced he told Lucky to kill it. Soon Lucky caught a few fish. Then he padded over to a patch of sunlight, dripping wet. He laid out in it and sunbathed. Deadlox sprawled out next to him.

"Deadlox…what did the wolves in my old pack look like?" asked Lucky.

"Well…most had dark fur…and some had white" said Deadlox. Lucky looked up at the sky.

"I can't remember. I was a newborn and I don't remember much of that" barked Lucky. Deadlox gave him a friendly nudge.

"It's alright. I don't remember much of my real mom either" said Deadlox. Lucky grunted in laughter. He stood up and shook his pelt.

"Let's get some battle practice in. With all those reports of zombies and skeletons" barked Lucky. Deadlox nodded and the two practiced some battle moves. Then the sun slowly set. Lucky gathered his fish and the two headed back to HQ.


	13. Chapter 13

Death in Battle

A few more days pass, summer's harsh brutal weather was ati its highest point. Most didn't have the energy to fight or hunt. Deadlox was forced to hunt with Lucky. Sky and Seto had to do patrols. The rest of the Sky Army leaders had to either fight, of take care of the wounded. Iris was put to great work, Black Eyes helped out in anyway he could. But one night, as soon as the sun went down the Dark Ones met Sky Army in a battle in the forest. Deadlox and Lucky were battling side by side. Then a flash of black caught Deadlox's eyes.

"Darkness" he said. The witch appeared, smirking.

"I know your little trick you pulled the other day" said Deadlox.

"And the giver of the blood was glad enough to join our side" said Darkness. Deadlox growled and lunged at Darkness. He began to slash his butter sword at her. She took out a sword and tour it into his side. She brought him to the ground and held it up against his neck.

"Any last words?" she asked. Deadlox only glared at her. Then Lucky came running up to her, snarling.

"Get away from him!" he snarled. Lucky jumped at Darkness and tour Darkness off. She looked at him, eyes full of hatred.

"I HATE WOLVES!" she hissed and took out a dagger. She threw it at Lucky. It stabbed him right in the heart. Lucky fell the the ground. The whole world seemed to have stopped in Deadlox's point of view. Deadlox took out an arrow and bow. He shot Darkness in the leg. She moaned and limped off. Deadloc rushed by Lucky's side.

"Lucky…Lucky please…" said Deadlox on the verge of tears. Deadlox covered his wounds.

"Hang on…" he said. Lucky out his paw on his hand, a small painful smile across his muzzle.

"D-Deadlox…thanks…but I can't…I'm with my pack now. Thanks for…for the chance…for saving me…" said Lucky, each word a struggle. Deadlox was crying, but kept looking Lucky in the eyes.

"Keep going…don't give into the darkness…live in the wolf world with no fear…and no doubt…" said Lucky.

"I hunt with…them" said Lucky, pointing at the stars.

"I…love you…d-dad" whispered Lucky. He let off his final breath, the light leaving his eyes. Deadlox didn't do anything. His feelings beyond tears. He wasn't paying attention to the words spoken around him. He just kept starring the wolf in the eyes. Finally he began to cry his eyes out. Then a whisper came to his ears.

"Ty don't worry…he's safe" it whispered. Deadlox knew the voice. His mom was there to take him. Deadlox felt grief just grab his heart. Tears streaked his face. His friends came over to try to comfort him.

Sky grabbed his shoulders.

"Ty, I'm sorry" said Sky.

"Close his eyes, so it looks like he's sleeping" said Iris. Deadlox closed his eyes.

"I want to bury him, properly" said Deadlox, a few more tears streaking his face. Then he remembered who had killed him. Deadlox took the dagger out of Lucky's side.

"I promise I'll avenge your death, or die trying" he said. Then more rage filled his insides. His eye area felt strange.

"I'm going to kill her, with no ones help" he growled. Then he looked back down at Lucky. The grief gripped his heart tighter. Deadlox kneeled down and put Lucky's head in his lap. He stroked behind his ears and down his back. Then he began to cry again. He held Lucky's paw. Deadlox finally stopped crying, but still had a sad look in his eyes. Black Eyes came over and whispered "Want to help me and Iris cleanse his wound? Then you can bury him". Deadlox nodded. He and Black Eyes and Iris slowly cleansed the gash were the dagger had hit. TrueMU came over to Deadlox.

"Ty…we dug a hole…Seto even made a coffin and grave stone" said TrueMU.

"Thanks Jason" whispered Deadlox. Jason nodded. Deadlox looked back at Lucky. He did look like he was sleeping.

"It's time" said Black Eyes. Deadlox nodded and picked up the limp body. He carried it slowly towards the grave, where Sky, TrueMU, Seto, Jerome, Husky, Kermit, and the others were all waited. Deadlox put Lucky in his coffin. But before he did anything else he slowly touched the Ring of Hircine. He slid the ring off surprisingly and dropped it in with Lucky. Then he closed it. He let off a small slow howl, cupping his hands over his mouth. One by one, the Sky Army leaders said words. Most said how Lucky was a friend, not companion. Sky said something that most wouldn't even think.

"Wolf or not your an equal in Sky Army. Your name will echo down the halls. I will miss you friend" said Sky. Deadlox kneeled down and said the final words.

"I miss you Lucky, more than I can say, but I know your with someone else, someone also dear. When I first found you, I never thought I would think of you as…more than a friend…but now I feel like you are my kin. You didn't die in vain, I will always keep you near, and I will never forget you. I love you too" said Deadlox. He whispered the final part. Soon he stood up and walked back over to his friends. Lucky was put in his grave, and was given his good byes. Then he was buried. The others left Deadlox alone by his grave. He keeled down and rubbed the grave stone. He didn't do anything, other than just kneel there and read the gravestone.

_**Here lies**_

_**Lucky**_

_**An amazing friend**_

_**RIP**_

_**Died in battle August 4**_

_**Will be missed by all**_

Deadlox looked over at the arising sun. He got up and walked over to a tree. Some aconite was growing. He grabbed it and went back over to Lucky's gave. He put the aconite up against the gravestone and left.

**A/N SOB! LUCKY NO! ****CRYS EYES OUT. Lucky was so young. He was amazing…****crys. Sniffs. Ok Q/A *says sadly. (Thanks Jeff, Black Eyes,YoshiPuff625, and DreamTravler470)**

**Question to Jerome and Bajan: What do you think of Ty's transformation. **

**Jerome and Bajan "It was spooky/ awesome**

**Question for Sky: What did Bajan say to you?**

**Sky "Uh, sorry can't tell ya. Bajan said not to. **

**Question to Ty: Why did you run away**

**Ty "Cause I was hungry****" **_**winks**_

**Question for Seto: If Sky is an undead mob shouldn't the healing potion hurt him and the damage potion heal him?**

**Seto "No. Even though he's undead he's still a human undead"**

**Question for Shark ONLY: Are you part shark? If so please not be part hammerhead shark.**

**Shark: No I'm a pure blooded squid. The name is made to scare and make you think that.**

**Question for Ty: Where did you go? Where are you?!**

**Ty "I have no idea"**

**Question for Bajan: Ever had TY and Sky frighten you too much that you hug someone? Here have a hug.**

**Bajan "Sort of….uh *He turns pink from hug**

**Anyways guys, keep on reading reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**

**P.S I need you guys help! What Super Natural should TrueMU be?**

**1. A Ghost**

**2.A wizard**

**3. You choose if neither.**


	14. Chapter 14

Vampire Lord? Vampire Lord! (**A/N This chapter is VERY important to the plot, read carefully)**

After Lucky's funeral, Deadlox went dark with grief. He was territorial and no one could do anything to comfort him. He would just sit in his office, and look over at where Lucky would be. Then he would roll a quill up his desk. Deadlox wouldn't even eat. The only thing he would do is drink the Wolfsbane potion. Finally he came around after a week of grieving. He and Sky went out and hunted. He finally went back to his old self. But of course nothing is perfect, and one day when it happens maybe that sheds light on the dark war. It began when Sky felt thirsty all day. Tiredness was always coming over him, and at some points he would drift off. No matter how much blood he drank he didn't feel better. Soon he had pain. Sky went to Seto and told him of the pain and thirst. Seto gave him a healing potion and check Sky to make sure he was ok. Sky went to his office and hung from ceiling. He was parched. Sky jumped down from the ceiling and went outside. He was alert for hostile mobs, until he remembered they didn't attack him.

Blood…that's what I need…he thought. Sky quickly acted and found the closest animal he could. But when he drank it his thirst wouldn't go away. _Human blood, I couldn't…_thought Sky. He stopped thinking about human blood and thought of animal blood. His thoughts were interrupted when a twig snapped. Sky saw a sheep. He ran up to it and furiously drank its blood. But as soon as he finished nothing was better. In fact he became nauseas. Sky quickly went back to HQ and stumbled into his office. Slowly the half moon began to turn into a blood red slowly.

"Ow! Oh my god!" yelled Sky as pain erupted threw his body. He scrunched his muscles as most of the pain went to his back. It coursed threw his spin.

"God help me! Oh god…" he shrieked. Soon Deadlox, Seto, and TrueMU came bursting in.

"What the nether?!" said TrueMU. Black blood dripped from Sky's fangs as they sharpened, as well as his other teeth. He grew to be 5 blocks high. His muscles broadened a big. But what shocked them all was giant pitch-black bat wings, broke out from Sky's back. They slowly flapped a little, but soon were straight up in the air. Sky began to hiss as the blood moon shined fuller on him. Soon Sky collapsed on his stomach, leaving his ginormous wings to fall to his sides. Deadlox rushed over to his friend's side and used his wolf strength to get him up.

"He needs to get to the hospital!" said Deadlox. They got Sky to the hospital, but his giant wings just wanted to fly. Soon Sky awoke.

"Guys? Wha-What happened?" he asked. Then he let off a moan as pain coursed threw his back. Then he felt something leathery.

"Sky…have a look at yourself," said TrueMU. Both Seto and Deadlox had uncertain smiles.

"I can't, remember?" said Sky. TrueMU sighed.

"Well…last night you sort of…" said Seto. Seto nudged Deadlox.

"Got taller and stronger and all your teeth sharpened and…you grew wings" whispered Deadlox. Sky felt the leathery objects again. He looked over at them and saw to ginormous bat wings. They had a wingspan of nine to ten blocks.

"What the nether?! What's happened to me!" Sky asked furiously. He shot out of the hospital, at an inhuman pace. When he stopped he didn't feel tired. Sky looked back at his wings and saw they were slowly flapping in the wind. Sunlight coursed at Sky burning him even harder than before. Sky crawled to a tree. His wings slowly made him hover. This shocked Sky. He stood up, feet not touching the ground. Sky looked at the ground, scared about what were happening and a little ashamed. He looked up when his friends came rushing from the hospital. Deadlox saw Sky's look. He seemed to sense his feelings.

"Sky…its ok. Your appearance isn't different" said Deadlox. Sky looked at him.

"Maybe you didn't notice the giant bat wings coming from my back. I look like a freaken monster!" Sky said. He turned and looked away from his friends. Deadlox pulled him back.

"Well at least on the full moons your appearance doesn't change into a giant furry wolf," he said. Sky smiled. He looked back at his wings. Sighing Sky landed on the ground. He curled into a fetal position his wings sprawled out.

"I hope I can make them go away," he said. Then a sudden yell of terror came from the left. Sky could sense fear.

"Ah! Who are you!" it screamed. Seto looked over at the person and saw it was Kermit. Sky saw to. This makes him feel worse.

"Kermit it's ok! It's Sky, something happened to him last night" said TrueMU. Sky gave a small wave with a small sad smile. Then he looked at the ground. He could still sense Kermit's alarm. Then it fades.

"Sky I'm sorry…its just that you have those wings and you look-" said Kermit but Sky interrupted.

"Terrifying? Shocking? So horrifying that you like your life was scared out of you?" asked Sky. Kermit said nothing. Sky sighed. His eyes drooped in tiredness. His giant wings covered him from the sun lighted world. Then when he uncovered them he was standing in the entrance of HQ. His friends were watching him.

"That was scary as the nether!" said Kermit. Sky looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"When your wings covered you, you turned into this group of bats that went to where you're standing," said Seto. Sky sighed.

"I got new powers too?" he asked himself. His eyes dropped. Then he hovered again, his wings flapping again. He looked at his terrified friends.

"I think I'm going to sleep. Maybe these wings will go away" he said to them sleepily. Sky drifted into his room and hung from the ceiling, wings folded. Sky fell asleep.

While Sky slept Deadlox and TrueMU wanted to find out what was wrong with Sky. They knew it had to do with vampirism. Nothing said anything about vampires with wings. About ready to give up TrueMU finds an old book called "Vampire Lord". Reading it explained a lot.

_**Vampire lords are the strongest of the vampire species. Most died out due to the fact of hunters. Sometimes vampire lords can also have the ability to sprout bat wings. This is because they were the ones who defended the mobs, since they ruled them. In prior to wings they also have magical abilities. One is called life drain. This sucks the life out of any living creature and it gives the life to the vampire. Another is the ability to raise the dead. Teleportation in a group of bats is also common. Invincibility is another power. While they have these powers the vampire must keep a regular diet of human blood, in order to keep under control and regain strength. Of course, if the vampire doesn't want to use magic, it can use the claws. **_

"Ty…you think Sky is a-," said TrueMU, but he didn't finish.

"Vampire Lord? Yes I do," said Deadlox.

"So that means he rules…all the mobs" said TrueMU. Deadlox nodded, but quickly perked his head.

"Someone's here" he said. TrueMU looked too. Nothing showed. Deadlox was still on the alarm. Then Sky just appeared out of nowhere.

"Vampire Lord?" he said.

"You were here the whole time?" asked TrueMU. Sky nodded.

"When you're a vampire, stealth is a walk in the park," he said. His ginormous wings began to flap, making him levitate. Sky read the page over a few times.

"Hmm…raise the dead?" he whispered. Sky used the bat teleportation spell and teleported outside. TrueMU and Deadlox went outside too. Sky drank the blood from a sheep. When it died blue flames came from Sky. The sheep came back to life, with blue glowing eyes. They faded.

"That's awesome" said Sky. Soon it reduced to a pile of ash. The near full moon rose a bit, which made Deadlox jump and hold his temples.

"You ok Ty?" asked Sky. Deadlox had tightly closed eyes and a painful look.

"Yeah…just give me a moment to collect myself" said Deadlox. He opened his eyes that were neon yellow. It faded.

Deadlox held his breath.

"I gotta get out of the moon light. It's affecting" he said, still holding his temples. The one temple with a scar seemed like it was bleeding. Most of the scars did. Deadlox staggered back to HQ, his eyes flashing yellow every now and then.

"You go back to him. I'll be back in the morning," said Sky. TrueMU nodded and walked back. Sky watched him to back to HQ. When he left his wings slowly flapped. He rose into a levitating way. The moon rose higher. Thirst was building inside Sky. He landed on the ground, but his wings wanted to make him levitate. Sky folded his wings in.

_Go away wings_ thought Sky. And almost on cue, his wings had vanished.

"Come back wings" he said. They grew back. Sky smiled; maybe he could keep them for the night, and then make them go away in the morning. Sky levitated. He used his senses to find an animal. Then he picked up the blood of an ocelot. Sky followed the scent and found the animal. Sky hissed with satisfaction. His thirst was worsening, and his mouth was watering from the scent. Sky flew up to it and hissed. It hissed back and tried to dart, but he held it back. Sky sank his fangs into its back and drank the salty fish tasting blood. The ocelot mewed and scratched his arm, which healed quickly. Sky sucked harder, sinking his nails into its flesh breaking skin. The ocelot mewed. Sky sucked more violently. He thirstily drank the blood that coursed into his mouth. It gave him amazing strength. His wings flapped with joy. Sky drank the final drops and let go of the ocelot. After that Sky walked around, enjoying the night. He saw a zombie that had a dark sword. It was a supported of Darkness. It looked at him but didn't attack. Instead it dropped its sword and collapsed to a bent knee.

"It's you! Finally someone to over rule her!" it moaned happily.

"What?" asked Sky.

"You're a Vampire Lord! You're more powerful than Darkness! You can over rule her and save us!" moaned the zombie. Sky looked at it with a confused, with a mixture of shock look. The zombie began to explain more.

"When Darkness took over it was because no other Vampire Lords were around to rule us. Now that we found you, you can over rule her and become the true lord," said the zombie. The way he said vampire lord made his hands twitch happily. Sky stepped back. Then he heard another voice.

"My lord," it said. He spun around and saw a skeleton. Then he saw a spider.

"I'm not your lord! I already have an army!" said Sky frantic.

"Us! We're your army!" said the spider. It bowed its head in respect.

"No I mean Sky Army! I know you guys look at me as a leader but I'm already a leader" examined Sky. They only kept bowing.

"Then take us in your army too" said the skeleton. Sky backed up but only bumped into an Enderman. He looked at it directly. It didn't go into attack mode but only nodded.

"Guys please!" said Sky. He levitated, and teleported away from the crowd. They only walked back over to him. Then he felt a rough terrain of a creeper. It felt like they were expecting him to do something. Soon blue flames erupted from Sky to the ground. Zombies and skeletons came back to life. They all looked at him with happy eyes.

"Out king!" they cheered. Sky closed his eyes.

"Leave me alone! I don't want this" he said. He opened his eyes and saw an Enderman was above him. It held a vile of red liquid.

"Here my lord, we thought you were thirsty" it said. It put the vile down and teleported away. Sky picked up the vile and automatically knew what it was. Human blood. Sky drank the blood and put the vile down. He curled up in fetal position. He felt a spider next to him.

"My lord, you seem depressed. What's wrong?" it asked

"It's just I became lord so fast…and I already have an army to worry about" said Sky. His wings wrapped around his body, but not his head. The spider hissed.

"Well now that you're a Vampire Lord, we can be free from Darkness" he said.

"But how? She'll force you back" said Sky.

"Not if you're around" said the spider.

"But she might not let you go" said Sky.

"Some may stay true, but most will go to you" said the spider. Sky sighed.

"How did I even become a lord?" asked Sky.

"Darkness was always our powered by vampires. She thought if she married one she would still have power. Now that you became a Vampire Lord we looked up to you more than Darkness. You belong as our ruler," said the spider. Sky nodded.

"Thanks…I'm just curious" said Sky. The spider nodded. Soon the sun slowly rose.

"Well I be going back to my army. Tell the others to get to caves" said Sky. He teleported back to HQ, when he got there Sky saw TrueMU with a worried face.

"Jason what's wrong?" asked Sky.

"T-Ty…attack…carriage…kidnapped…werewolf hunters" he stuttered.

"Jason wake up!" Sky hissed, looking him in the eyes. TrueMU still didn't snap out of it. Sky put him in a trance, his eyes turning a scarlet red.

"Wake my friend…wake from the dark. Tell me what's wrong," hissed Sky. After a few minutes TrueMU took a deep breath.

"Me and Ty were walking back to HQ, and a male with black shaggy hair and a black leather jacket riding a carriage saw Ty's eyes flash yellow. He began to say "The werewolf hunters". He then took out a gun and began to shoot at Ty. Ty began to grow black nails and tried to protect me. Then the male leashed a metal collar around Ty's wrists and neck. He dragged Ty back to the carriage. Then I blacked out. I heard screaming. Then I woke up at HQ. The screaming sounded female, which turned to growling. Like a dog" said TrueMU. Sky still had him in a trance.

"Sleep my friend. When you awake don't be afraid. Find me" Sky hissed. TrueMU nodded and fell asleep. Sky grabbed his arm teleporting him to the hospital. _Ty be ok_ prayed Sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Caged Like an Animal

Deadlox awoke to a dim light. Torchlight. Silver collars were attached to his wrists.

_What the heck?_ thought Deadlox. His vision was blurry He tried to move but he couldn't. The collars were attached to chains, which led to metal posts. Deadlox felt something else around his neck. He felt it. It was another collar. He stood up. The chains rattled. He felt pain course threw his body. Shrieking Deadlox collapsed. Something felt terrible in his chest. He felt something sticky there. Deadlox looked at it and saw his shirt was a dark red. It was blood. His blood. Looking more closely it looked like something was shot in there. Using all the strength he could Deadlox felt were a gap was in his shirt. He felt a sticky spot on his skin which was blood. He felt muscle and shrieked. Something hard was pierced in his chest. Deadlox fought the pain and folded his fingers around the object. He pulled it out and looked at it. He wiped away blood and saw it was silver, a silver bullet. Deadlox threw it away. His wound was bleeding rapidly. Deadlox tour off some of his shirt and covered it.

_Oh god_ he thought. His eyes area felt strange. His eyes were probably yellow. Deadlox looked around at where he was.

_I'm in that carriage that person put me in_ he thought. Deadlox looked at his nails. They weren't sharp but they were still black. Deadlox sighed. He was hungry and tired, mostly hungry.

_Just hope Jason is ok_ he thought. Deadlox moaned as pain coursed threw his chest. He uncovered the bloody rag and looked at the injury. Flesh was torn from where the bullet hit. The pain was so unbearable.

_I'm half wolf. I can handle it_ he thought. Deadlox crawled to where the metal posts were and leaned up against one. Then a door opened. Something was thrown in then it closed.

Please be a healing potion or something like that thought Deadlox. He saw it wasn't what he was hoping for, but just food. It was steak, cooked pork, and a few fish.

_I'm still hungry_ he thought. Deadlox crawled to it and began to eat it, strength returning. His vision went into focus. Deadlox tried to go to the door but his chains held him back. Deadloc felt tiredness overcoming him. He crawled back over to a metal post and fell asleep.

"Is he awake?"

"He better be, almost killed me"

"Splash cold water on him and then heal him, then put him in his cage"

_Cage?_ thought Deadlox. Then something stone cold splashed on his face.

"God!" he said, wiping away water from his eyes. He saw a female with red hair wearing a black leather coat next to the male that almost killed him.

"He's awake, Cinder heal him, I'll take him to his cage" said the male. The female nodded and picked up a chain. She tugged it. That forced Deadlox up and walking.

"Come on" she said. Pain shot threw Deadlox's chest, but he kept quiet about it. They came to a room filled with potions. The female tied the chain to a metal post securely and looked at his wound.

"Fawkes really shot you. Surprised it didn't kill you," she said. She walked over to a table and picked up a healing potion. Deadlox saw she also had a gun.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What's going on?! Why did he say "put me in a cage?" questioned Deadlox. The female didn't say anything. She dumped some of the potion on a rag and placed it on his wound. Deadlox moaned as it stung.

"You're in a zoo. This zoo keeps mythical creatures like you," she said. Deadlox kept repeating the word zoo over in his mind.

"I'm Cinder, second in command, Fawkes finds the animals we capture and is first in command, with the war going on most was to see some entertainment" said the female.

"He said "put you in a cage" because that's were you're going. In a cage" said Cinder. She gave him a healing potion and went over to a sink to clean the rag used to heal his wounds.

"Drink it, no one likes to see a injured animal" said Cinder.

_Animal? Is that how I'm being treated?_ thought Deadlox. Rage burned inside him, but he kept quiet. He sipped the healing potion and out the vile down.

"What if I attack the "visitors"? What will you do then?" asked Deadlox.

"Then we'll give you to Darkness, works like that. Plus you're under supervision" said Cinder. Fawkes came in the room.

"Cinder go feed the horse, I'll take care of him," said Fawkes. Cinder nodded and walked outside. Fawkes untied the chains and tugged them.

"Come on dog" he said. Deadlox glared at him but did what he told when they went outside. It was full of sunlight. In the far center a cage that you would see in a zoo appeared empty. Fawkes unlocked it with a key and pushed Deadlox in. He unhooked his collars.

"Remember this. I must be obedient," said Fawkes. He looked at the sun and smiled.

"Tonight's a full moon. Get ready for some tourists," he said. Deadlox glared at him.

"I am a human being! I'm not an animal caged in a zoo!" he said angrily, scratching at the glass. Fawkes looked at him.

"Now you're a human, but at night…well let's just see what the people think," said Fawkes walking away. Deadlox looked around. It was like he was in a forest except everything was fake.

_Please rescue me Sky_ he prayed. Deadlox went to a corner. He saw Fawkes and Cinder working out something. They argued then agreed. Deadlox looked at the other creatures. One was a hawk with an enormous beak and killer like claws. Another was an ocelot that was ten times its size. Next to it was a spider with ten legs and long sharp venomous fangs. Then he saw a magnificent creature. It was a pure white horse with a single horn growing from its forehead.

_Unicorn_ thought Deadlox. He sighed, in boredom and sadness. Cinder came over and posted something on the cage's wall. She looked at him.

"Aw poor puppy is bored, don't worry sweet heart, I'll throw a few bones in" she said with an affectionate grin. Pure evil burned in her eyes.

"Go to the nether!" Deadlox yelled at her. He rushed up to her and clawed at the glass, but he didn't do anything. Cinder tapped on the glass. Deadlox pounded on it but slowed down. He closed his eyes desperately. He saw Cinder hold up what she posted in the cage wall.

_**Do not feed dog**_

"Frick you! Go to the nether and die painfully!" Deadlox yelled at her. Cinder shook her head with her grin.

"Cinder come here! You can play with the dog later!" called Fawkes. Deadlox turned away from them and cried in a corner.

"Mom where are you?! I need you!" cried Deadlox like a helpless child. He heard Cinder laughing. No reply came. Deadlox hugged his knees.

_Animals deserve to be in cages, and that's what you are_ said a voice in Deadlox. Rage filled his insides.

He screamed, "This isn't fair! I'm not an animal! I'm human!" Cinder was now on her back laughing.

"Mum where are you! I need you!" she repeated. She looked at him and laughed more.

"Where your mum? She dead?" she asked. Deadlox glared at her.

"Fawkes, I bet she was a dog too! Filthy creatures. Suppose it's a blood-line thing. Glad I'm not a mutt" she said getting up.

"Don't you dare insult me or my family like that again!" Deadlox growled at her. But Cinder continued.

"Poor teen has to be in a zoo, bet when mummy died poor puppy had to fend for himself," she said. Deadlox began to pound at the glass again. Fawkes was laughing too; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bone. He gave it to Cinder. She walked over to Deadlox and threw it in. Deadlox made a terrible screeching sound on the glass. He walked back over to the dark corner.

Help me he prayed. Sky was hopefully looking for him. Deadlox felt the fake leaves. H was bored out of his mind. He wished he were in a real forest. He looked over at the setting sun. Nausea was growing inside his stomach.

Soon I can feel better. Soon he thought. Cinder was guarding his cage like he was some sort of precious cargo on a train.

"I prefer to transform alone," said Deadlox.

"To bad" Cinder said back. Deadlox sighed and stood up. He looked felt pain grow in his stomach. That led to his skin feeling like it was melting. His limbs felt like they were being broken into pieces. But while transforming he forgot everything. It was all happened so fast. Then the pain faded, leaving Deadlox to whimper. He kept whimpering. Then he growled. He paced around the cage restlessly. Killing was all he cared about now. He howled and kept pacing. Then he heard human voices. Deadlox looked at the glass and growled. He snarled and barked and ran up to it. Deadlox began to hit the glass. Then Fawkes came over. He hit him with the edge of his gun.

"Bad dog" he said. Deadlox snarled. He tried to claw him back but Fawkes was to far away. Deadlox howled in loneliness and hunger. His claws wanted to tear threw flesh. Then he saw people. Deadlox kept scratching at the glass. He kept on snarling and howling. That got their attention.

_Come; Let me kill you_ he thought. Deadlox saw them come over. He snarled and clawed at them. He could make out what they were saying.

"Is that real?"

"He's the werewolf! Awesome"

"I can't believe they caught one" Deadlox snarled. He clawed at them more, thrashing and growling. On the inside his human form was screaming. Deadlox stopped when he saw the first traces of the sun. He howled and fell back. He changed back. When it was over he slowly looked at the people still watching. Some had shocked looks and others had amazed looks. Deadlox passed out after that.

Deadlox awoke slowly. His vision was blurry and every thing hurt. He saw a pool of water. Deadlox crawled over to it and drank some. His vision cleared. Deadlox was still wearing the shirt with blood on it, which now had dirt on it. Hunger was clawing at his stomach. Then he saw the unicorn's horn turn blue. Deadlox felt the pain go away but not his hunger. He saw Cinder throw in one steak. Deadlox stood up and grabbed it. He wolfed it down. He felt tired again but he stayed awake. Deadlox looked at the unicorn. She nodded and trotted away. Deadlox couldn't put up with this any more.

_Save me Sky_ he thought.

A few more weeks passed and things got worse. Deadlox was scarcely getting fed and, he felt more like an animal. Over and over again he would have to say to himself he wasn't an animal. His ribs were showing and his eyes wouldn't change back to their normal color. Deadlox soon began to believe he was going insane. Instead of saying he wasn't an animal he said he was one. Black circles showed around his eyes.

"It's not the real me, it's not the real me, this is me, this is me" he said in a low voice. Now things were really getting worse. One day Cinder hooked on his collars and dragged him by the chain to a room filled with blood and weapons. Fawkes took out a whip with a silver end.

"Since you're going insane were going to "whip" sanity into you" said Fawkes. Deadlox felt his inside go ice cold at what he meant.

_No! _he thought. Then something ice cold slashed at his back. He screeched in pain as it continued. Blood spilled around him. Deadlox shrieked more. When they were done with that they shined a light as powerful as the moon on him, making his skin felt like it was melting. Deadlox didn't turn but only screeched as the pain continued. When that was over he was breathing slowly. It felt like he had just been poisoned or he had the wither effect on. Cinder dragged him back into his cage. Deadlox was still breathing slowly and felt tears build in his eyes. Then he saw a wolf. It had glistening blue eyes. It starred at him. Then Deadlox fell asleep. He awoke to see hope. Of course it was his mom standing next to Lucky. She had a saddened look, but was still smiling like she always was.

"Hello Ty" she said. Deadlox ran up to her and hugged her. She kneeled down and hugged him back. Lucky licked his hand.

"I missed you guys so much!" he said.

"Ty I'm always here, what troubles me is that you're going through something you should never have" said his mom. Deadlox poured out his feelings and had tears explode down his face.

"I feel like I'm in a nightmare! I just…I feel caged and unwanted…like I was cursed to be nothing but an animal in a zoo. Rage is just building and they say that human form is my other form and beast form is the real one. I can never control myself. I want to see my friends and never look at this place again!" Deadlox said in a mixture of anger and sadness. His mom looked him in the eyes.

"Sometimes it helps to let it lose, and to never look back," she said stroking his hair. She kissed him on the forehead.

"It's time for me to go," she said. Lucky looked at Deadlox.

"Remember what I said Deadlox. Live in the wolf world with no fear, no doubt" he barked. The two walked off. Deadlox awoke. He knew what he had to do.

A few more weeks passed and the full moon rose. With it came the escape. Before the sunset someone walked up to Deadlox's cage.

"Come to gawk at the monster?" he asked.

"No, I've come to save my friend" it said back. Deadlox looked up and saw Sky appear with black liquid flowing from his mouth. Black Eyes was next to him. Deadlox stood up and stepped back towards the wall.

"It's the full moon! I'm going to kill you guys," he said. Sky shook his head.

"Don't worry Deadlox, we've got a plan" said Black Eyes. Sky unlocked his cage. One of the guards saw this and took out a gun. He shot it. Sky hissed. His eyes turned into a scarlet. He lunged at the guard and began to drink his blood. Black Eyes took care of other guards with Sky. Then Cinder and Fawkes came in. While this was all happening Deadlox felt nausea in his stomach. He moaned and doubled over. Soon pain grew which led to his skin feeling like it was melting. Deadlox growled and dashed out of his cage. Rage burning his insides. He jumped on Fawkes. He clawed at his shirt. Fawkes got away from him and fled. Cinder was also trying to flee but she tripped. Deadlox growled and stalked up to her. He picked her up and bit her neck. She screeched. Deadlox killed her. Sky rushed over with a vile and got some of her blood. He drank the rest. Deadlox ran after Fawkes. He saw the male hiding near a corner. Then Sky turned invisible and took the metal collars and hooked them around his wrists. Fawkes couldn't move, but he still had a whip in one hand and a gun in the other. He whipped Deadlpx in the face but Deadlox launched at him.

The sun rose over the horizon. Sky had a bloody mouth and Black Eyes had a bloody obsidian sword. Sky went down to where he had left Deadlox and saw him on the ground in normal form, with the male dead next to him. Deadlox screeched and clenched his fists. He looked like he had the wither effect on. Sky rushed to his side and opened one of his eyes. He only saw the whites. Sky searched for Black Eyes. He saw him running in. Black Eyes checked his pulse. He gave none. He checked his heart. It was beating to slow. While Black Eyes did CPR Sky thought of a way to get him back to HQ. Deadlox screeched "GET AWAY FROM ME! GO DIE!" Sky grabbed Black Eyes arm.

"Stay close," he said. He grabbed Deadlox and teleported them all back to HQ. Sky sent out a message.

_**Deadlox has grave injuries. Iris needed. **_

_**In front of HQ**_

Iris came rushing out. She force fed him a butter apple. She managed to get Deadlox in the hospital. She checked his injuries and tried to find out what was wrong. Desdlox kept screeching.

"KILLER! IM GONNNA KILL YOU! DIE!" he screeched Deadlox began to claw in his sleep and he kept tossing and turning. Iris was scared. Sky rushed in.

"Deadlox is in a nightmare," he said.

Deadlox was walking down a hallway. He was in pain and had no idea where he was. He saw Cinder and Fawkes rush down it, silver knifes in their hands.

"Kill the dog," they chanted. Deadlox froze. Now he was in wolf form and was attacking them. He stopped and changed back with no pain. Then he kept walking down the hall way and saw a room. He saw his mom, she was cornered by his dad. He had a gun pointed at her.

"Ian no!" she screamed.

"I don't live with a werewolf" he said back. He pulled the trigger and fired. Deadlox saw his mom fall back dead. His dad walked around. Deadlox heard his voice as a kid.

"Dad you killed mom!" his kid self cried. His dad faced him.

"And you're out" he said looking at his long bang. He pulled his kid self out of the room. Deadlox ran out of the room and saw his kid self on a street curb. Rain was pouring on him. Deadlox closed his eyes and ran. He didn't open them until he opened his eyes at a wall. Written in blood was

_**Werewolf**_

"Oh god! Just leave me alone!" Deadlox yelled. Then he saw Darkness. She was holding the same knife that killed Lucky and was walking towards him.

Deadlox jolted awake. He breathed slowly and was sweating. Sun light had flooded the hospital. For some odd reason he was in a separate room than anyone else. Then a knocking came at the door.

"Uh come in," he said. Iris came in. A scared expression was hidden behind her smile.

"Hey," she said. Deadlox sighed.

"I know you're afraid, don't be. My nightmare is over" said Deadlox. Iris lightened up. She came in the room more.

"You need to eat" she said.

"I know" said Deadlox. Iris left a tray a food. He didn't eat it yet. He was thinking.

_Maybe being part wolf isn't that bad?_

He stopped thinking when hunger clawed at him. Deadlox sighed. He began to eat. Finally he finished. Then he thought of the other animals at the area.

_I've gotta go back and save them_ he thought. Deadlox got up but collapsed. His mind and feet wouldn't work together. He balanced on the edge of a bed and tried walking but again his feet had out. He tried to find inner strength but none came. Deadlox climbed back onto a bed and sighed.

Walking first he thought. Then he saw Sky and TrueMU come in.

"He's awake!" Sky said happily, which made his wings flap. TrueMU had a guilty look.

"Ty I'm sorry I didn't…I mean-," he said but Deadlox stopped him.

"I know. I was the one protecting," he said. TrueMU smiled happily. He then had a sudden "Oh my god" look.

"I better go, me and Seto are going on a patrol," he said. TrueMU left them. Sky looked at him confused.

"He seems off" Sky said.

"Maybe it's just because he's around two supernatural" said Deadlox.

"Doesn't he trust us?" Sky asked, looking at his wings uncertainty.

"I'm sure he's just a little off about it," said Deadlox. Sky made his wings vanish.

"Ty if been thinking and this may seem crazy but…think about what you said. Supernatural. That's what we are. But you're side scarcely shows, like you got a craving for meat and you have a keen sense of smell and hearing, and on the full moon you change into a werewolf. Mine always shows and I'm tired of it. Like I have giant bat wings, I suck blood out of animals, I use dark magic, I'm part undead…and that always shows. Sometimes I get looks from recruits. Like scared or I hear them whispering while they look at me" said Sky, rubbing his arm.

"I get looks too. I know its ruff, since you're side happened on a curse. But it will be ok" said Deadlox reassuringly. Sky sighed.

"When I look back at that night it seems like yesterday. He had to put an incurable curse on me and now I feel like I can't even walk down a hallway without getting looks. I feel like the recruits don't trust me," said Sky. Deadlox sighed.

"It's just shocking to have a Vampire as a leader. They'll get used to it," said Deadlox. Sky nodded.

**A/N Now before you all spam me with "Why wasn't this posted earlier" I have a few things to say. I WAS SICK AND ALL I COULD DO WAS WRITE AND LOOK AT STORIES! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?**

***Rage quits**

**Sky "What will we do?**

**Deadlox "You do the A/N**

**Sky "Uh…..-" he is cut off by laughter coming from a bush. Bodil40 and me come from behind it.**

**Me and him "TROLLED"**

***We high five and I go back to do the A/N**

**Story wise: Like I said Vampire Lord Sky is important. Also….Deadlox must have been the luckiest guy to survive that. Q/A time! (Thanks Black Eyes, Jeff)**

**Question for Darkness ONLY: You know if I was near you right now you would be dead, also why do you want to destroy sky army HQ?**

**Darkness "Their leader broke me"**

**Question for Deadlox: What are you gonna do now?**

**Deadlox "I don't now"**

**Question for Darkness: growls Do you WANT to be on my bad side?**

**Darkness "The bad side will only increase you're power"**

**And BEFORE you ask…the TrueMU supernatural results are…**

**Me "Ready Jerome?"**

**Jerome "No"**

**Me "Ready Quinton?"**

**Husky "No"**

**Me "Ready Adam?"**

**Sky "No"**

**Me "Ready Ty?"**

**Deadlox "No"**

**Me "And of course, ready Jason?"**

**TrueMU "No"**

**And the results are *Drum roll….A…Find out next chapter! : -D**

**Jerome "ARE YOU KINDING ME?" **

**Husky "Really?"**

**Sky hisses and trys to suck my blood**

**Deadlox growls**

**TrueMU can't do anything since he passed out in relief. **

**Anyways guys, keep on reading reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**


	16. Chapter 16

Cured the Only Weapon

Once Deadlox had recovered from the "incident" he went back and freed the other creatures there. Since he claimed one of them helped him. The Dark Ones had been silent, which was NEVER a good thing. Which was true. Since the day Sky went missing. The Vampire hadn't been seen since the night after he rescued Deadlox. Most prayed he was all right.

The Dark Ones captured Sky, but they said they had something for him. Darkness came into the room, holding a butter colored potion, smirking. She kneeled down and rubbed his temple gently.

"What do you want?" hissed Sky. Darkness smiled.

"I want to help you" she said back.

"How? You're the enemy" hissed Sky. Darkness held up the potion.

"By curing you from your Vampirism" she said back. Sky glared at her.

"I can cure myself after the war is over" he said.

"Nope. Herobrine burned the only book with the cure in it. Take the cure now and stop the war, or stick with your curse forever and watch your recruits get slaughtered" she said. Sky thought about it. Darkness smiled.

"I'm a very busy person, I haven't got all day Sky. I'll give you to the count of three" said Darkness.

"1"

"2"

"Th-" she started.

"I'll take it!" Sky blurted out. Darkness smirked. She gave him the bottle. Sky drank it and felt his skin burn. He felt his fangs shrink back into normal teeth. Color returned to his skin. His pitch-black hair returned to its old brown color. Pain seeped threw his back. Probably it was taking away his wings. The black circles around his eyes vanished. Darkness pulled out sunglasses from mid-air. She gave them to Sky. Sky put them on, making him look like his old self. He got up. Sky saw Darkness smirking.

"Thank you for working with us" she said. Sky slowly walked around her and ran out of their HQ. He ran to Sky Army HQ. Little did he know that he had made the biggest mistake in his life. When Sky got back Deadlox and TrueMU saw how different he was. Deadlox walked up to him, noticing his fangs were gone.

"What happened?!" asked Deadlox frantic.

"I got cured of Vampirism," said Sky. Deadlox looked at him in shock. He clenched his fists. His eyes flashed yellow. Sky looked at him.

"Aren't you happy I got cured?" asked Sky. Deadlox looked at him with a fake cool smile, all though sadness and fury burned in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, yeah I am. It's good that you're no longer a super natural. It's good. I'll go tell the others," said Deadlox. He stormed off. TrueMU looked at Deadlox.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sky.

"Don't know" said TrueMU. TrueMU looked at HQ.

"Dawn is here," he said.

"Really?" asked Sky

"Yes, when she heard you went missing she came here" said TrueMU. Sky nodded and the two went back to HQ. Dawn was crying while Kermit and Husky were trying to comfort her. All three of them saw Sky and ran up to him. They asked what happened while Dawn hugged him.

"I got cured of Vampirism" said Sky. Dawn looked at him happily.

"I'm glad you're ok" she said. Husky looked down one hallway with a wide expression of shock and fear.

"I think there's an animal in here. I keep hearing banging of metal," he said. Sky nodded.

"I'll go check it out" he said. Sky cautiously went down that hall. He heard the banging so loudly it hurt his ears. Sky heard Deadlox talking to low to hear him.

"Ty? You ok buddy?" he asked gently. Deadlox stopped talking and breathed slowly.

"Yeah…go away Sky…the animal is stirring," he said with a voice the was cracking as it dropped octaves. Sky backed away from the door as it sounded like a monster was breathing. He heard Ty now. He inhaled and exhaled.

"Ok…breath…relax…its ok," he said to himself with a soft whisper voice. Then a horrible screeching sound came from the room.

"GO AWAY" he screamed. Sky backed away more. The banging stopped. He inhaled and exhaled again.

"It's ok…breathe…this is me…its not coming" Deadlox said in a shaky voice.

"Ty you sure your ok?" whispered Sky.

"GO AWAY SKY! Herk…Go…I can't control…Leave me alone" said Deadlox. His voice was full of rage at the first part, but was weak at the last. Sky obeyed, feeling as though Deadlox was too far from communication. Sky walked back to his friends.

"What was it?" asked Husky.

"Two words. Insane Deadlox" said Sky.

"He's back?" asked Husky.

"Yup, and what's worse is that he knows it" said Sky. Dawn looked confused.

"What do you mean "Insane Deadlox" is back?" she asked. Sky looked at her and sighed.

"Last month Deadlox found out something about himself. He is a…lycanthrope…a werewolf. Apparently his mom was a werewolf" said Sky. Dawn looked shocked at the news and looked at where Deadlox was.

"Is he ok? I mean he seems like he's in so much pain" said Dawn. She slowly went down the hall with Sky at her side, curious about her friend. She heard his ghastly inhaling and exhaling.

"The animal is in the dark…Its not here…I'm in control" he whispered. Dawn didn't speak. She just listened.

"IT'S RIGHT THERE! INSIDE OF ME! NO IT'S NOT FAR AWAY!" he screamed. Dawn ran to Sky as her friend yelled that.

"What's happening to him?" she whispered.

"I don't know," whispered Sky. After a few moments of Sky and Dawn standing they're listening to Deadlox rage and comfort himself, he came out, looking like he had swam threw a swamp. Black was around his neon yellow eyes.

"Ty…" said Sky and Dawn at the same time.

"Stay away! I'm…" his voice trailed off by moan of pain.

"Losing…it…"he got out before collapsing to his knees.

"Run, get Seto, I'll help him" said Sky. Dawn nodded and went to get Seto. Deadlox was now sweating, breathing in and out slowly.

"Make it end! Make it end Sky!" he said to Sky, pain inside his neon yellow eyes.

"Hold it in, fight it" said Sky.

"I can't! I'm-OW" Deadlox held his temples. Sky looked at his friend in the eyes. His skin was turning gray. Dawn came with Seto, who rushed to his friend's side.

"Seto…I'm sorry…I just…lost control," Deadlox said, his voice dropping octaves again.

"It's ok, don't worry" said Seto. Deadlox shivered.

"Keep it out of your mind" said Seto.

"There's no escape for me…I feel it…HELP ME! PLEASE!" Deadlox screamed, hold his temples.

"Make it stop!" he said, clawing the floor.

"Ty relax! It's ok…don't give in" said Seto.

"I can't…I'm…" he started but trailed off.

"Your what?" asked Seto. Deadlox shook his head. One thing that Sky was asking himself was why Deadlox was acting like this.

"We better keep him in here in case "something" happens" said Seto. Deadlox didn't object. Seto helped Deadlox into the metal room. Dawn looked at Sky.

"Is that really Deadlox?" she asked. Sky nodded.

"What's worse is that its not even near the full moon"

A few days after Sky got…cleansed, something soon began to feel like it was watching him. The feeling wouldn't go away. One night in a dream Sky's eyes were opened by, himself. More like his bad Vampire side. In the dream he was at a…graveyard. Vampire him was laying down on a grave, which was an angel carrying a book. His Vampire form was drinking from a vile of blood. Sky saw it it saw him.

"Strange, I can't remember what I looked like when I was mortal," it said. Sky stepped back.

"I got rid of you," he said. Vampire him shot him a glare.

"Which will continue the war, you doomed them all" it said exaggeratedly.

"What do you mean? Darkness said-" said Sky but Vampire him hissed and flew down in front of him.

"Darkness? Darkness said? When did you believe in that ambitious witch? When did you loose your mind? I thought I was smart!" his Vampire side said, placing its arm over its face.

"You mean I was smart. Not you" said Sky. His Vampire side laughed.

"No, I mean I. I am you," it said. Sky said nothing. His Vampire side sighed and flew back up to its gravestone. It faced the blood moon with a sad expression.

"I was you. Until you drank that potion that got rid of me. I thought you liked being a Vampire! I thought you were finally used to it. I thought maybe your eyes were opened to your destiny!" it said, giving an exaggerated look of sadness.

"My destiny?" asked Sky. His Vampire side looked at him, with an evil look.

"Did I say that? Looks like I said to much" it said.

"Please tell me" said Sky.

"Alright. Your destiny is…was to kill Darkness and her followers, but now that your cured the earth is going to be plunged into eternal darkness. In other words, it will be the end" said his Vampire form. Sky looked at it afraid.

"You're the only one that could. The werewolf couldn't do it, even if he tried. You were so powerful when I was in you! Now you throw that gift away!" his Vampire side hissed sadly.

"It's not a gift! It's a curse!" said Sky. His Vampire side looked at him with a "you're a dumb" look.

"How is it a curse? Immortality, summoning the dead, wings and the ability of teleportation, powers not even Notch himself has? So tell me Sky. Is. It. A. Curse?" hissed his Vampire side.

"Drinking blood from the living and burning in sunlight hurts! What if I want human blood?" asked Sky.

"True, these are the down sides, but get used to them. Drinking human blood is what all Vampires need Sky, animal blood puts the thirst at bay, but drinking human blood quenches the thirst" said his Vampire form. Sky looked away from it about another complaint he had. His Vampire form seemed to have sensed it. It swooped down from its gravestone and faced him.

"I know…it hurts, when the one you love hates you because of this…but it's the only way" it said to him in a normal voice. Sky looked down at the bone filled grown.

"But she broke up with me cause of it! I love her me, I don't want her to leave" said Sky. Vampire him looked him in the eyes.

"You have to explain your fate to her Sky. I can't change it; I can only give you back the way to help you. This is what Notch set for you, and it's a path you must follow," said his Vampire side. Sky looked at him.

"Can I have a day to explain it to her?" asked Sky. Vampire him nodded, and out it's hands on his shoulders.

"Vampires can feel Sky. They can feel the same pain and love as the living. They can feel happiness and sadness. Don't feel like you can't do that. You can" said his Vampire side wisely. Sky smiled.

"Thanks" he said. His Vampire side nodded.

Sky awoke, knowing what he had to do. Tell his friends he was going back to the blood-drinking Vampire he was. Sky sighed. How was he going to tell them? Let alone tell Dawn. He got up and walked down the hall. He saw his two amphibian friends talking and studying a map of bodies of water. They saw Sky. Kermit waved. Sky smiled, but they saw a look in his eyes. A sorrow look. Sky kept walking, but was stopped by Kermit tugging at his shoulder.

"Hey man, you seem down" said Kermit. Sky looked at him.

"Kermit…I'm going back to Vampirism" said Sky.

"What? You got cured! Why would you go back to that?!" asked Kermit.

"Because if I don't the war will go on forever" said Sky. Kermit looked at him.

"To be real?" he asked. Sky nodded. Kermit sighed.

"I'll tell the others. Better go tell Dawn" said Kermit. Sky nodded and went to find the pink and purple haired girl. He saw her outside. He stepped out the sunlight, probably for the last time. Sky walked over to her. Dawn looked at him.

"Dawn…there's something we need to talk about" said Sky.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I-I-I have to be a…Vampire…Its in my fate" said Sky. Tears built in her eyes and she cried into her hands. Sky went over and hugged her.

"Why do you have to?! I mean can't you defeat Darkness without Vampirism?" asked Dawn.

"No…I wish I could…but it's the only way," said Sky. Dawn cried more. She ran into HQ. Sky tried to follow her but he lost her. Sky stopped dead in his tracks when he did. He walked back outside and softly sobbed into his hands too. Why did he have to be the one to do it? Why did he have to be the only one to stop Darkness? Why did have to be Vampirism? Sky sniffed. His sobbing was stopped when he saw something, or someone out in the distance. They summoned a black orb with black flames around it. They casted it up in the air, making a panther showed that seemed like a spirt. It was black with black smoke around it. It ran across the sky, and exploded into darkness. Sky backed up. The person was gone, but the sky was dark. It seemed like the night sky. The wind picked up. Soon what seemed like a twister showed. Sky backed up, staring at it. He backed into Dawn and the others.

"What is that?" asked Seto.

"Something bad" said Sky. Deadlox was out too. He moaned as the nCope and paste the new version into the emailight sky held a full moon. Seto comforted Deadlox. Dawn made Sky face her.

"Is the work of "her?" she asked. Sky nodded. She looked at the twister, then back at Sky. Her eyes gleaming in sadness but had a sparkle of understanding.

"We both know what you have to do, do it," she said. Sky nodded and ran inside. He collapsed down and forced himself asleep. When he awoke his Vampire side was standing on its gravestone.

"See what happens when you're not a Vampire Lord? Bad stuff. Now are you ready?" asked his Vampire side. Sky nodded. He gulped and his Vampire side swooped down from its gravestone and faced him.

"Hold still, this will only pinch" it said. Sky nodded again. His Vampire side bit his neck. Sky felt his life and energy drain from him. His eyes drooped. His neck hurt. Was he dying? When it seemed like he was going to die his Vampire side let go.

"I have to speed up your transformation. I'm sorry" it said. Sky collapsed to the ground. His Vampire side held out its wrist. It cut its arm with one of its long pointed claws. Black blood gushed from the cut. The Vampire side grabbed its vile that held the blood it drank and put it up against its cut. The black liquid trickled into it. It kneeled down to Sky and held him up. It forced the blood down his throat. Sky felt his skin turn cold. He held his temples as his vision turned red. His skin turned as white as snow and fangs grew in his mouth. His fingers grew a bit longer, and his nails blackened and pointed. His hair turned into a greasy pitch black. His glasses fell off. Sky felt his wings grow out from his back. While all of this was happening his Vampire side that was standing in front of him turned into a misty figure. It looked like it was receiving power. It held out its arms and hissed in joy. It faded, and the mist coursed into Sky. Sky's eyes flashed blood red. He hissed and stood up.

Welcome back old self he thought. Sky awoke. He felt his spine and felt his wings. Sky licked his fangs. He saw his sunglasses were next to him. Sky picked them up and put them away. His thoughts were concerned on what was going on outside. Sky rushed out there and saw Deadlox mid way threw transformation. Sky saw the werewolf look at him, with fearful eyes. The fear changed to a bloodlust. He fully changed and snarled. He let off vicious dog roars. Sky hissed at it. Deadlox growled back, but saw his mortal friends. He growled and launched at them. He grabbed Dawn by the wrist and pulled her towards him. Sky hissed and attacked the werewolf, clawing at its back. The werewolf let go off Dawn and clawed Sky back. Deadlox threw Sky into a wall. He turned back to his slightly injured prey. Right when he was about to kill her TrueMU ran in front of Dawn and took the blow. TrueMU fell to his knees. Deadlox grabbed him and practically tour his insides out. He dropped the carcass. TrueMU was dead. Sky hissed and got up. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"You've been a very bad dog Ty" hissed Sky. Deadlox faced him. He let off a snarl. Sky smirked almost evilly.

"Let's dance" he hissed. Deadlox shot at him. Sky dodged and clawed the werewolf again. Deadlox clawed at Sky's throat, trying to kill him. Sky threw him off and clawed at his chest. Deadlox whimpered and stayed down. Sky looked at the dark sky. He conjured a life drain spell and shot it at it, clearing away the darkness. Sky raced over to TrueMU. The astronaut was stone cold. The guts and blood that came from him laid everywhere. His outside was still together, except for a giant gash that was in his chest. Sky and the others grieved for their lost friend. Then they all heard a gasp. Deadlox had changed back and was starring at what he had done.

"Ty…" said Seto. Deadlox shook his head and ran. He ran from Sky Army. Seto and Kermit tried to follow, but lost their super fast friend.

Dawn looked at Sky. She had to look up at her tall companion.

"This is…" she started. Sky kneeled down and hugged her.

"Please don't leave me again," he said. Dawn looked at him, feeling his cold hands up against her sides.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said. She kissed him on the lips. Sky wrapped his wings around her. Little did they know black smoke was around them. After they kissed Sky turned his attention to his deceased friend.

"Jason…" he said.

"He saved me," said Dawn. Sky picked up his friend. They all walked inside. Recruits saw the undead leader holding the dead one. The other leaders saw him. Sky carried his friend to the church near by, which was there when Sky Army had dead. He laid TrueMU's lifeless body on a table, where most grieved before he was put in a coffin. Sky felt pain grow in his stomach being in such a holy place. He walked outside, in the shade of gray storm clouds that covered the sky. Seemed like a setting for your best friends death. Questions stirred in his mind. Why did Deadlox loose control? Why was he angry after Sky told him he was cured? Where was Deadlox? Was he coming back? His thoughts stopped when Kermit tapped on his shoulder.

"It's time," he said. Sky nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Out Of Our Universe

Most missed there beloved leader. Some missed his killer, who turned out to be his friend. After TrueMU's funeral most hated the fact that the main leaders or leader was a Vampire. It was a grim time. But soon strange paranormal things began to happened.

TrueMU saw the murder that was going to happen. Only one life could be spared. Let it be hers. He ran up to the animal's deadly blow and took it, feeling pain course threw his chest. His skin turned cold and his body felt weak. TrueMU felt the animal pick him up. This animal was also his best friend. He felt his life slip away from his body. He saw his own blood and inners across the grass. His friend's muzzle was bloody. The animal killed him, leaving him to have a quick and painless death.

TrueMU awoke to see Notch with Black Eyes. He could see sorrow in their eyes.

"My lord" he said. Black Eyes smiled.

"Jason-" he started.

"I know. I'm dead" TrueMU said. Notch had a sad expression.

"You died terribly. I'm sorry. So me and my son came up with a way for you to go back" said Notch.

"How?" asked TrueMU. Notch and Black Eyes looked at the ceiling. Black Eyes then twirled his fingers.

"You won't be…let's say, solid," he said.

Over the days the paranormal activity didn't stop. Some reported seeing weird orbs, and others footsteps that always went down the main hall. They had Ghost Hunters **(wink wink)** investigate and they caught the strangest EVP.

It said "Jaasson" or "Un…I.…verse"

Then finally it all led up to a black out. Everything that was powered by redstone stopped in Sky Army. It just went off. Then it went back in after a few seconds. Finally they found out who was behind it all.

Sky heard the paranormal footsteps that most heard. It came closer and closer. He stood and cautiously made his way over to the door where they were coming from. He saw the door open on its own. The footsteps stopped. Little did he see since of sunlight an orb pass by his lower left hand side of his vision. Sky turned around and saw TrueMU leaning up against the wall.

"Jason?!" he asked shocked. TrueMU nodded.

"But aren't you…?" asked Sky but he trailed off.

"Dead? Yes. It was a death that couldn't be stopped," said TrueMU sadly. Sky went up and tried to touch his friend, but found his hand went threw. It felt cold, colder than normal. TrueMU broke out in laughter.

"Sky stop! That tingles!" he said threw laughter.

"Sorry" he said taking it out. TrueMU levitated.

"So where's Deadlox?" he asked.

"We don't know. He saw he killed you and ran off" said Sky. TrueMU sadly looked at the forest.

"I forgive him, really I do. I mean I know he did it but he didn't mean to…he just lost control" said TrueMU. He began to fade.

"Jason you ok?" asked Sky.

"Yes…I'm just exhausted from all this" he said sleepily. TrueMU was almost gone. He touched a torch. The fire from it faded, and his image returned.

"What did you do?" asked Sky. TrueMU faced him.

"I took its energy. I always feel so tired and this helps keep me awake" said TrueMU. Sky nodded.

"So is that why there was a black out?" he asked. TrueMU nodded.

"I was haunting our HQ. I-I tried to tell you guys I was here but…I didn't have the energy. I was even thinking of possessing someone," said TrueMU. Sky said nothing. TrueMU sighed sadly and floated over to a window.

"Jason I'm sorry-," said Sky. TrueMU looked at him sadly.

"For what? I became a ghost on my own. At least I can be here," said TrueMU. Sky smiled.

"Yeah. You're here and it doesn't matter if you're dead or not. You're our friend," said Sky. TrueMU smiled. Then he dimmed a bit.

"I'm…so…tired," said TrueMU, lazily falling from his levitation.

"Jason stay awake" said Sky gently. He looked at Sky threw tired eyes.

"I'll try," said TrueMU. His dimmed body was almost gone. Sky looked around. Searching for some sort of power. He looked at TrueMU and saw only the outlines of his friend with a bit of his face.

"Jason stay awake, stay awake," said Sky desperately.

"Tired" whispered TrueMU. Sky teleported to some random room and grabbed a torch. He teleported back and placed it. Sky didn't see his friend anywhere. Then he heard footsteps. An orb disappeared near the torch. The torch went out. TrueMU came back. He still looked worn out.

"Jason can you stay awake till we find more power?" asked Sky. TrueMU nodded.

"I hope soon, I'm so tired," said TrueMU.

"Can you touch me?" asked Sky. TrueMU nodded and touch him. Sky felt his cold friend and teleported to the main hall. TrueMU absorbed the power from a few torches and his image went back to normal.

"Better?" asked Sky. He nodded. TrueMU floated lazily above Sky.

"So where are the others?" he asked.

"Well it's 5:00 in the morning and you know me, night owl, Ty is who knows where" said Sky. TrueMU nodded. He sighed. Sky tried to lighten his friend's mood.

"Hey we still kept Jeffery," said Sky. TrueMU smiled widely.

"Really? Can I see him?" he asked. Sky nodded. TrueMU disappeared in the floor. Sky teleported to TrueMU's room, where his pig Jeffery was. TrueMU reappeared in next to him. He hugged the pig.

"Hey buddy, missed me?" asked TrueMU. Sky smiled. Jeffery saw Sky and his behind TrueMU, sensing the thirst of the Vampire. TrueMU sensed it too.

"Sky…are you thirsty?" asked TrueMU, standing to look at his friend.

"Yeah…but I can stand it…for a bit" said Sky. TrueMU saw the Vampire lick his fangs.

"You sure?" asked TrueMU. Sky nodded

"I'm just want you to be happy, since I know ghosts are always sad and depressed" said Sky. TrueMU smiled. He floated in the air and looked around.

"I wish I was alive, my energy is just gone" said TrueMU. He touched another torch. TrueMU felt Sky's thirst again. It was more powerful.

"Sky, I know you're thirsty" said TrueMU, looking back at the blood-starved Vampire rapidly lick his fangs.

"Yess, I am" said Sky, having a bit of a hiss.

"I'll come with you, I need to see the night sky again" said TrueMU. Sky and TrueMU walked outside. Sky hunted for an animal. He listened and smelled for heart beating or blood. He picked up on a horse's heartbeat. It was strong and fast. He slowly stalked up to it. The animal was just waking up. It saw the bloodthirsty Vampire and tried to run, but Sky gripped its flank. It tried to keep running but stopped when Sky injected his two glistening white fangs in its back. The horse cried. Sky drank its blood violently. The crimson liquid coursed into his mouth strongly. While the Vampire was feeding the ghost was watching from a far. Death was now like a regular thing to it. TrueMU watched Sky being to horse to the ground, feeding on it easier. The light left the horses eyes, yet the Vampire still drank its blood. Soon the horse went white. Sky let go, revealing to giant fang marks on its side.

"Sorry horsey" said Sky. TrueMU smiled. He secretly honored Sky for apologizing to the animal he killed. Then they both heard a twig snap. Sky and TrueMU looked at where it came from. TrueMU floated over to it and starred at the ground.

"Sky…come take a look at this" said TrueMU. Sky came over and saw a cow lying dead, its body parts all over the ground. Its heart was gone.

"Who did this?" asked Sky. TrueMU kneeled down and examined it. Four long claw marks went down the gash.

"I think something else is hunting" said TrueMU.

"Or someone" said Sky. Only one person would take the heart. Deadlox.

"I think Ty was here, a few moments ago" said Sky. TrueMU looked at him.

"So…he's still around?" asked TrueMU.

"Maybe he's homesick," said Sky. Of course they heard another twig snap. Sky quickly looked and saw two yellow eyes starring at them.

"Ty don't do dis" said Sky. The yellow eyes vanished. TrueMU looked wearily at Sky.

"Let's head inside, I'm starting to get sleepy" said TrueMU, who's image was starting to fade.

"Ok" said Sky. They went back, quicken their speed when the sun rose. Back at HQ some were shocked at seeing the ghost. Some were happy. Others soft have an expression. The other Sky Army leaders (Not including Deadlox) were amazed by their ghostly friend. Soon the leader turned their at two problems. One their friend/murder was on the lose with who knows how much sanity left, and the Dark Ones were getting stronger. Then Deadlox bursts into the room, with neon yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth and nails, and an expression of pure terror.

**A/N SORRY FOR WAIT! Explanation:**

**I started School**

**I had to do all da ideas**

**And the final one is…..TERRIFIC NEWS, (Even though its 9/11)**

**Ok so…My best friend Liam read a few chaps and asked to edit the chapters. So lets all give him da love! Anyways, about 9/11…let us give a moment of silence for our lose of heroes. *Leans down and gives a moment of silence**

…**..**

**Ok thanks guys. Anyway onto a more happy subject, yes TrueMU SN results were a ghost, sorry to those who wanted him to be a wizard, but we already had 2 magic users. *****cough Sky cough****. Also my editor wanted him to be a ghost, so yeah, DON'T HATE ME!**

**Q/A Time! (Thanks Jeff, and AceroxM. If I missed anyone then I'm sorry)**

**Question for writer: What was your inspiration on making Sky a Vampire and Deadlox a werewolf?**

**Me "Deadlox idea came from me watching Deadlox do a animated character mod, and then I came up with the idea, and Sky Vampire idea?...It just came onto me. Like I saw a vision. Sky with pale skin, black hair, and fangs, looking sad about what he had become, and curious about his new powers.**

**Question for Ty: are you gonna save the others?**

**Ty "I…..think so"**

**Question for Sky: Don't worry about being a super natural creature. Just look at my name, that should give you a hint about what I am**

**Sky "Thanks, I learned now about Vampirism"**

**Question for TrueMU: You ok?**

**TrueMU " I can't feel anymore"**

**Also guys, the first story in dis saga hit….50 REVIEWS! 50. That's like 5 and a 0. THANK YOU! How do you guys think we should celebrate?**

**Anyways guys, keep on reading reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**


	18. Chapter 18

Monster

"Somebody help me! Please! Wake me! Do something!" he shouted. The teen seemed to be two different people. One was his regular self, and another a dark bloodthirsty murder. The neon yellow eyes he had shined with terror. The teen curled into a fetal position, hearing words echo in his mind.

_Deadlox, kill_ growled a voice in his mind.

"No, I won't," he said back. It kept repeating the word.

"Just go away! Leave me alone!" he shouted at it. The words left his mind. Images though of his best friend dead in his grasp, made shivers go up his spine. He hugged his sides, feeling fur. Deadlox heard his friends looking for him.

I can't go back. I'm going to kill someone again he thought. Deadlox stood up and ran, running almost like a wolf. His friends' voices echoed away. He looked around at where he was. A jungle. Figures. Deadlox saw water, and blue tentacles swaying in it. With no control over his feelings or movements, he ran at them water and violently stabbed the blue creatures. One swam away.

Nothing escapes growled the voice in his mind. Deadlox ran past the squid, and grabbed it out of the water.

"P-please, let me go," it begged.

"First, tell me what I am" he asked with insanity.

"A nice person?" asked the squid.

"Truthfully" growled Deadlox.

"A…mad person?" it asked. Deadlox slammed it into a tree and viciously stabbed its body. It dropped dead.

"Wrong," he said. Deadlox walked away from the bloody water. The sense though of killing seemed so right.

No, I'm not a killer, they were evil he thought. He looked at the night sky. The moon was at its highest point and was halfway full. Deadlox kept walking, feeling comfort from the moonlight. He ignored his hunger, and his tiredness. Finally it got the better of him. He saw a herd of pigs.

_**KILL **_the voice seemed to roar at him.

"I can't though…they're Jefferys" he said. Then his feeling to kill came back. He ran at them and grabbed one.

"Sorry Jeffery" said Deadlox. He dug his claws into its flesh. It died slowly, painfully. Deadlox tour threw it, eating the heart, which most would avoid. His was still hungry, so he ate the other parts of it. Deadlox finally became aware that hostile mobs were trying to attack him. He faced them.

"Come at me!" he said. Deadlox kept his bloodlust going. Then he snapped back and saw blood everywhere, as well as zombie guts and skeleton bones. A few spider legs were scattered. He heard some gasps. He spun around and saw squids, father down the same stream he had killed the other ones.

"It's the werewolf! Tell Shark!" one told another. Deadlox felt his bloodlust come again.

"Werewolf hu? Wanna meet the werewolf?" he asked with insanity. He stormed at them and killed them all except one. He pushed it up against a tree.

"TELL ME WHAT THE NETHER IS HAPPENING TO ME!" he growled at it.

"You're-You're 90% werewolf! You're desire to kill is because your animal side is trying to take control of your heart!" it said.

"Mind if I test out this 90% werewolf blood I have in me?" asked Deadlox. The squid cried as Deadlox slowly pierced one claw into its side.

"Please stop!" it cried.

"Sorry, but my soft spot went hard," he said. He kept doing it, now using all five nails. It died. Pain pierced at Deadlox's heart. His bloodlust came back, this time stronger. He saw a cow, in which he murdered quickly. He ate the heart, strengthening his bloodlust. He heard a voice, a familiar voice. The teen froze, hearing a horse cry and it falling to the ground. Then a glow came. Deadlox hid, seeing two familiar people. Seeing their immortality he watched them. Then he stepped on a twig. The Vampire saw him.

"Ty don't do dis" the Vampire said.

_Don't do dis_ Deadlox thought. Then he snapped back.

_What have I become?! Why am I killing for fun?! Am I a monster?!_ he thought. Deadlox ran from them. Pain pieced his heart again. Yet again he had a powerful bloodlust. The sun rose, giving him control.

"Control it, must get help…" he said. Deadlox ran to HQ, feeling his bloodlust starting to concur his control. He rushed threw the halls. Pushing past recruits.

"Deadlox?"

"What the nether is with the eyes?" they asked. He didn't answer.

"Where's Sky?!" asked Deadlox, with rage. One shakily pointed.

"Th-There" it stuttered. The pain stabbed at his heart again. He ran into the room.

"Deadlox?" asked Sky.

"H-help" he stuttered.

"What?" asked TrueMU.

"Blood…90% werewolf…take over" he stuttered.

"90% werewolf? What do you mean?" asked Husky. Deadlox felt pain stab threw his body. He collapsed to his knees, holding his temples with the palms of his hands. The pain his heart was the worst. His bloodlust came back.

"HELP ME!" he shouted. Sky looked at him with scarlet eyes.

"Who is this trying to control my friend?" he hissed. Deadlox's voice dropped octaves.

"Nothing is, this is his own bloodlust" he spoke in an evil voice. Sky broke the trance when Deadlox coughed up blood.

"Ty don't give in, no matter how much it hurts," said Sky. Blue veins began to show from his skin. Then he fell on his side, dead cold.

"What the heck is wrong with Ty?" Husky asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that he's becoming a murder," said Bajan.

"Everybody listen. This isn't the time to argue," hissed Sky. He checked Deadlox's pulse. He gave none. His heart wasn't beating.

"Anyone know CPR?!" asked Sky. Jerome quickly did CPR.

"What can we do?" asked TrueMU. Sky looked at Seto.

"I'll leave this to you, you know the study of Super Natural the best," said Sky. Seto went into thought.

"Well nothing told me about a werewolf that was 90% werewolf. Wait a minute…" said Seto thinking more.

"What?" asked TrueMU.

"If humans don't know about werewolves…maybe the dead do," said Seto.

"I don't know anything…" said TrueMU.

"No not the dead from the era, but maybe the one from many years ago" said Seto.

"Where do we find those dead?" asked Sky.

"A place called the Soul Cairn" said Seto.

"I've heard of that place. It's a place where souls go that are trapped by Herobrine or can't go to rest go. I was almost sent there. It's a dreadful place," said TrueMU.

"Sounds terrible," said Sky. Seto nodded.

"It is, and only dead can go there, which means…" said Seto trailing off.

"Only me and Jason can go," said Sky.

"Do I have to go? I mean if I go I may not come back," said TrueMU with a bit of fear.

"Jason you don't have to go. I can go alone," said Sky.

"Thank you Sky," said TrueMU. Sky nodded.

"So how do I get there?" he asked.

"There's a portal, not like the usual, it's more complicated" said Seto.

"Let's just make the portal fast, I'm not sure how much more Ty can stand," said Sky. Seto nodded.

"We need candles and a pickaxe, I can do the rest" said Seto.


	19. Chapter 19

Soul Cairn **(A/N Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft, I have a surprise for you in this, ;))**

A few hours later the portal was made, except one thing was missing. The blood of an undead. In the dungeons where the portal was made Sky and Seto were both making the potion required to open the portal.

"So let me get this straight. You need the blood of an undead?" asked Sky. Seto nodded.

"I'm undead, what about my blood?" asked Sky.

"Do you have any blood in you?" asked Seto.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Sky.

"Since you're dead," said Seto. Sky held out his wrist.

"This is gonna hurt" said Seto. He took out a butter dagger and slit Sky's wrist. Blood trickled down into the mixing caldron. The liquid turned into a milky gray. Seto dipped a vile in.

"Ready?" Seto asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Sky. Seto drizzled the liquid over the spirals in the ground, filling them. The candles flickered. The liquid glowed purple. The spirals formed stairs into a forever-purple glow.

"Good luck," said Seto.

"Thanks" said Sky. He felt Seto press something in his right hand. Sky looked at and saw red liquid.

"Just in case" said Seto. Sky thanked him. He looked back at the portal. He walked down into the eternal purple.

Sky walked onto the most dead like land. Nothing grew in the pale soil that was on the ground. The sky was a swirling vortex of purple, leading into blackness. Purple flares were in the sky like beacons. Glimmering ghosts were all near by. Sky walked up to one.

"Leave while you can, this blasted place is terrible" one moaned. Sky walked away steadily. One was talking to itself.

"Death…Herobrine…Last time…" it murmured. Sky kept waking along a narrow path. Fog showed. In the fog black wither looking selections were except they were smaller. They didn't attack, but only starred. One sprit was calling a name.

"Arvak where are you!? Arvak you can stop running now!" it called. It saw Sky and came up to him.

"Have you seem Arvak?!" it asked.

"Calm down, who's Arvak?" asked Sky.

"Arvak is my horse. We both came to this blasted place. We met some monsters, and I told him to run. He ran and now he won't stop!" said the sprit.

"Please help me find Arvak, he doesn't deserve to be in a place like this" said the sprit.

"Ok I will keep an eye out for him" said Sky.

The sprit went back to calling its horse.

"Arvak where are you?! Arvak please come back! Come back!" it called.

Sky kept walking. He saw what looked like a walkway. He went down it. He saw another purple beacon flare. Getting closer of looked like a grave. A purple horse skull was on a pillar with sprits worshiping it.

"What the nether?" asked Sky. He went down further. The sprits turned into black skeletons. They began to attack Sky. Sky hissed and shot life drain at them. They fell dead in an instant. He walked up to the skull and grabbed it. The sprit calling Arvak appeared.

"Here's Arvak's skull," said Sky. The sprit took it and smiled.

"His soul is free. Thank you hero. I'll teach you how to summon Arvak. He'll help you get across this blasted place, though I'm sure he'll prefer someplace sunnier," said the spirt. After he taught Sky how to summon Arvak Sky asked a question.

"Do you know anything about werewolves?" he asked. The sprit shook its head.

"No, but I'm sure Lizzeymahzin will" said the spirt. It pointed to a far off mountain.

"He lives there" it said. Then the ghost vanished. Sky sighed. He felt a muzzle. He turned and saw Arvak starring at him. Sky scratched his muzzle.

"Hey boy" said Sky. Arvak was a purple skeleton horse with light purple glowing eyes.

"Ready for a journey?" he asked. Arvak snorted.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," said Sky. Arvak shook his head in yes, his purple flaring mane and tail also shaking. Sky mounted Arvak.

"I haven't ridden bareback," said Sky. Arvak walked slowly. Then he broke out into a trot.

"Arvak…" said Sky unsteadily. Fear gripped his chest. Arvak trotted a bit faster. Then he went into a canter.

"Arvak this is a little, to, fast," said Sky. His body shook in fear. Arvak then went into a gallop. Sky eyes widened. He clenched Arvak's bone tightly. Arvak didn't flinch. Sky looked forward and not at the ground. He gasped as Arvak ran straight for a log.

"ARVAK," Sky said. Arvak jumped over it. Sky gripped tightly onto the bone he was holding. Finally Sky got used to the galloping and cantering. They reached the mountain the sprit said Lizzeymahzin would be on. He got off Arvak and stroked his mane. Arvak nuzzled him and galloped off. Sky walked up the mountain and saw what looked like the ender dragon. Sky walked up to it. It looked at him and spoke in a deep roaring voice.

"Vahzah thur ronits" it roared. It swooped down from its mountain and landed near Sky. It wasn't the ender dragon. It was a pale buttery dragon with four horns and four eyes.

"Suvulaan kendov, twilight warrior, destroyer of Dark Ones, why have you come? And don't say" it said with a deep voice.

"Uh…are you Lizzeymahzin?" asked Sky.

"I am" said the dragon.

"Hin fahdon grohiik, your friend suffers as a wolf, his bahlok, hunger, makes him krivaan, murderer" said Lizzeymahzin. Sky nodded.

"So can you help me? I need to know what's wrong with him" asked Sky.

"Dii onikaan sizzan, no, werewolves are a curse even to dov, dragons, for they could tear our throats from our necks, so it is bad luck to talk of them, and my wisdom doesn't stretch that far. Vol kriid" said Lizzeymahzin. Sky sighed. The dragon shook its head.

"But there is one who can help you, feykro zii" said the dragon.

"Who?" asked Sky.

"Tovitaan, the tribe she lives in are zein, worshippers, of Hircine," said Lizzeymahzin. Sky nodded.

"Where is this tribe?" asked Sky.

"Ven lumnar, Wind Valley, but beware, for being worshippers of the lycanthrope, they are haters of Vampire" Lizzeymahzin said to him. Sky nodded.

"If they see the krasaar, the sickness of lycanthrope they will honor the victim" said the dragon. It looked at the sky.

"I have a hind, a wish, for it would be a honor if you would do it for me" said the dragon.

"What?" asked Sky.

"My master, Jeff, believes I am dead. This is not true, so I ask for you to free me from my cage. This land. By saying my name in Minecraftia. Of you do this for me I will be a loyal friend" said Lizzeymahzin.

"Ok" said Sky. Lizzeymahzin seemed to have smiled.

"You are true Lord of night. Defeat Dark Ones and you shall watch them quake in your appearance, look the other way at your voice" said Lizzeymahzin. He roared and flew off. Sky summoned Arvak and left the Soul Cairn, thinking of the information he had learned.

**A/N THERE YA GO JEFF! This is a present for Jeff since they have been with me this entire series, and this is what I give you Jeff! I hope you like it! The reason the Dragon was speaking in gibberish was because it was actually Dragon Language! I learned it from Skyrim. LUV DAT GAME! **

***Shoves butter covered cookie in mouth.**

"**So..Anyways guys…" *swallows cookie. **

**FRICKEN STORY HIT 50 REVIEWS, OMG! *Dances**

**SOOOOOOO, how should we celebrate? I have a few idea, but tell me what you think we should do. Also, I wanna know, whats your fav part of da SERIES.**

**Q/A TIME! (Thanks Jeff)**

**Question for Jason: What's it like being a ghost?**

**Jason "Imagine your whole body feeling like the cold when you're sick and feeling tired all the time"**

**Question for Sky: Why did you drink the potion?**

**Sky "Since I was blinded by hatred of myself" (Words of wisdom XD)**

**Question for Ty: What happened?**

**Ty "I freaken got raged by the fact I was the only SN"**

**Anyways guys, keep on reading, reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**

**(P.s I know the chaps are short, they'll be longer, I hope)**


	20. Chapter 20

Wind Valley

"Let me out!" Deadlox screamed.

"Sorry Ty, but we can't take risks," said TrueMU hovering over his friend. Deadlox shot him a glare, and in the glare he said mentally "I'll kill you again". Deadlox rammed his left arm into the iron door, distorting it. The teen had eyes that held a bloodlust in that yellow glow. Thick brown fur was visible on his arms, and some peeked out of his clothes. Razor sharp, thick teeth and claws grew in from regular ones. TrueMU shuddered at the glare.

"Relax Ty," whispered TrueMU. Deadlox looked at him.

"Relax?! Think I can relax when there's a fricken monster inside of me?!" he asked with rage, a growl faintly heard under his voice. TrueMU sighed and passed threw the floor, appearing as a fog. The fog lazily drifted threw the iron door. TrueMU came out from the fog. He hovered towards his friends.

"Any luck?" asked Seto. TrueMU shook his head. He heard Kermit sigh.

"Well until Sky comes back we'll have to wait," said Kermit. Bajan and other Sky Army leaders were thinking. Thinking about their murderer friend. Finally a bat squeak was heard from the far. Bats came out of nowhere and formed a body. Which formed Sky.

"Hey Sky," said TrueMU. Sky smiled and waved.

"How's he holding?" asked Sky.

"Not well, not even a bit well," said TrueMU.

"So did you find anything out?" asked Seto.

"In the Soul Cairn there's this dragon named Lizzeymahzin and he said there's a tribe that worships Hircine, so they know a lot about werewolves," said Sky.

"Brilliant, so where is this tribe?" asked Seto.

"Wind Valley," said Sky.

"That's like…a week at the least on horse back from here," said TrueMU doing the calculations. Sky smirked.

"I have a horse," said Sky.

"Who?" asked Seto. Sky kept smirking.

"I'll show you later," he said.

"One problem, how are we going to make a seriously raged, murderous werewolf move a week to a valley?" asked TrueMU.

"That I haven't figured that out yet," said Sky. He sighed.

"Unless there's something that we could do to give him a bit of control, that would help a lot," said Sky. TrueMU seemed to have glowed. Like literally glowed.

"Anyone else notice that he didn't have his headphones on?" asked TrueMU.

"He…doesn't," said Seto.

"And he has control when his mom is around, and who gave him his headphones?" asked TrueMU.

"His…" started Sky but he trailed off.

"Yeah his mom, so wouldn't that give him control?" TrueMU asked.

"Jason I could hug you right now," said Sky. TrueMU disappeared.

"He's brilliant! But where did Deadlox leave his headphones?" asked Sky. Seto shrugged. Jerome heard that question and jumped into the conversation.

"Headphones? I think I might know where they are," said Jerome.

"Ok, go get them," said Seto. Jerome sped off.

"We need to distract Deadlox when someone puts the headphones on. He probably doesn't want anyone touching him," said Seto.

"I'll do it," said Sky. Seto smiled, then Jerome came back holding the neon green headphones.

"Will you put them on Jerome?" asked Sky.

"Sure," said Jerome.

"Guys ready?" asked Seto. They both nodded. The two slowly went down to the iron door. It was silent. Too silent for both their liking. A predator silent.

"Ready?" whispered Sky.

"Yup," said Jerome.

"When I run in I'll give you a signal to come in and put them on. The signal is "Werewolf". Got it?" asked Sky.

"Got it," said Jerome. Sky held his breath ad he unlocked the door. He looked around and saw blackness. Not a thing was there.

_Crap_ he thought.

"Hey Vampire…wanna play with the werewolf?" asked an insane voice.

"Sure…let's play this game called battle," hissed Sky. Sky saw Deadlox emerge from the dark, his neon yellow eyes as yellow as can be.

"Sounds fun," he said with insanity. Deadlox brought out his claws and scraped them against a wall. A terrible sound filled the air, like nails on a chalkboard. When he removed his claws marks were left on the wall.

Deadlox disappeared back into the dark. Sky listened and scented for the teen. His scent was like human and animal blood mixed and he gave no sound. Then Deadlox jumped out if nowhere and pinned Sky. He dug his razor sharp nails into Sky's neck. A look of happiness and satisfaction crept across his face, giving him a wolfish grin.

"Get off me werewolf!" hissed Sky. And like that Jerome rushed out and shoved the headphones on Deadlox. At first the teen twitched. He kept twitching. Sky coughed. Then a look of sorrow crept across the teens face. Deadlox let go of Sky's neck. His yellow eyes dimmed a bit. Then Deadlox screamed and held his chest. A sort of wave coursed threw his body, as his muscles tightened. Deadlox fell to his knees and let go of his heart, but held his temples with his palms. Finally it all stopped, leaving Deadlox to breathe heavily. Sky held his bleeding neck. His hands black with the undead blood. Jerome looked at Sky's neck.

"Think you can wait to get it healed?" asked Jerome.

"Yes" said Sky. Then they both turned their heads when Deadlox stood up. Blood was caked on his long hair and his clothes. It also seeped off of his nails and for some surprising reason, yellow teeth.

"Ty you ok?" asked Sky. Deadlox nodded.

"I'm sorry," said Deadlox.

"It's ok, they're might be a way to help you, but we have to go far to get there" said Sky. Deadlox nodded. His neon eyes glistened, sparkling with hope.

"We have to go to "Wind Valley" said Jerome.

"Isn't that like a week away?" asked Deadlox. Sky nodded.

"So…how are we going…" asked Deadlox but his voice trailed off.

"I don't know I need a day to talk it over and find that out. Until then can you try to stay under control?" asked Sky. Deadlox nodded, though a flicker of doubt was in his eyes. Jerome came over to Deadlox.

"If it means anything I just won the Hunger Games" said Jerome. Deadlox laughed. Like the old Deadlox.

Finally the leaders came down to one question. Who would go? Obviously Deadlox would go, and Sky and TrueMU. Some thought Seto and/or Dawn should go, but in the end only Seto would also go. Jerome, Husky, and Kermit all decided to travel, which ended the vote. Out in the courtyard the traveling group was curious about Sky's horse.

"So who is this horse?" asked Seto.

"I'll show you," said Sky. He whistled, and after a few moments of nothing a black object came galloping over the horizon. At first it looked like a dog, then it grew into a horse shape. Then the purple skeleton horse slowed down into a canter, then trot, then a full stop. It looked at Sky with glistening purple eyes. It nuzzled him, and Sky stroked its mane.

"What the…" started Seto but he trailed off.

"This is Arvak my horse," said Sky. Arvak snorted in greeting at Seto.

"Hi buddy," said Seto shyly rubbing his snout.

"So Arvak, ready for a long travel?" asked Sky. The undead horse nodded purple flaring tail swishing.

"So how is one horse going to hold seven people?" asked Seto.

"I'm not ridding, Husky and Kermit are going to swim, TrueMU is going the "ghost" way, which leaves you, Deadlox, and Jerome, I think he can support a chewbacca, a sorcerer, and a not transformed werewolf," said Sky.

"How are you going to-" started Seto but he stopped when Sky arched his back and a horrible cracking noise happened. Pitch-black bat wings broke out from his back.

"I'm going by air," he said. Seto nodded.

"We'll leave tomorrow. More night light" said Sky. Seto nodded again.

The next day the group left. Sky had to leave later due to the sun. Finally they all got there smoothly. But when they got there the near full moon made their friend go insane.

"Deadlox knock it off!" hissed Sky. Deadlox was trying to kill them again. His neon yellow eyes were full of craze and murder.

"Why?! Have you ever killed someone before?! It's fun!" Deadlox said insanely. Of course when the sun almost set he passed out. But this time it was different. After a few hours he didn't get up. His skin was stone cold. Soon all color drained from his skin. While they all examined Deadlox neon green eyes showed. It was a terrible neon green. The person showed from the dark of bushes. He had neon green hair and neon green eyes. He wore a leather vest and green t-shirt. His jeans were black and he wore these leather gloves that showed his finger tips and knuckles.

"Who are you?" asked Kermit, almost unsheathing his sword. Sky held him back.

"We don't want trouble" said Sky. The stranger starred at Deadlox. Then spoke.

"Stay away from the werewolf!" he said. They all stepped back. The stranger walked up to the unconscious teen and felt his neck area.

"Dang it" he cursed. The stranger murmured something. Then cursed again.

"Yeagrea de vanla!" he called. Something else came from the dark. A Rottweiler that seemed to be standing on its hind legs.

"Vangrea de Hircine!" she growled. The other stranger shrugged. The dog like thing growled and looked at Deadlox in the eyes.

"Lunafencha" she whispered. The stranger stood up.

"We're sorry about bursting out like this, but we want to help your friend" he said.

"Tundra dey fahechie?" asked the dog. The stranger shook his head.

"English? Get don't outsiders," said the dog. She stood up.

"Again sorry this. Sight of werewolf…astonishing" she said.

"So are you the tribe that worships Hircine?" asked Sky. The two nodded.

"I'm ToxicLiam and this is Chowfur. The tribe is not one for visitors, for they prefer to worship Hircine in peace," said the first stranger. Chowfur looked at Deadlox. She leaned down and touched his neck.

"Un de fa, sicra la" she murmured. Deadlox came conscious again.

"What happened?! Who are you?!" he asked. Chowfur smiled.

"A friend," she whispered. ToxicLiam looked at the Sky.

"You look so pale, are you sick?" he asked. Sky nodded.

"Yeah…" he lied. Chowfur starred at Sky.

"You're…you're Vampire!" she said. Chowfur seemed alarmed.

"I'm not going to kill anyone," said Sky. Deadlox tried to stand up but fell down, immediately.

"Ow…" he groaned. Chowfur turned her attention to him.

"Hush…give human blood time recover" she said. Deadlox sighed and relaxed. The look in his eyes those; it showed his wolf side wasn't relaxed at all. Chowfur saw this look at once.

"Contribute energy to human side. Imagine you're not werewolf" she whispered. The yellow glow dimmed from Deadlox's eyes. Chowfur stood up. She looked at ToxicLiam.

"Senslu de fenha" she said. ToxicLiam nodded. He dashed away.

"So outsiders why here?" she asked, her words mixed up.

"Because our friend needs help. And we thought you could help him," said Sky. Chowfur looked at Deadlox.

"Wolf blood is pumping fast. He be relaxed," she said with the words still mixed up. ToxicLiam came back. He went up to Chowfur and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a satchel and took some herbs out. He faced them.

"So you seek the help of the Full Moon Tribe? One thing to know is that they HATE Vampires," he said. Sky shuddered.

"I know. But he already murdered his friend, so we took him here" said Sky.

"I can hear you," said Deadlox threw hands over his face. Chowfur kneeled down and held out his arm. She felt his wrist.

"Liam, fendon" she said, flicking her tail. Seto seemed interested in what Chowfur was doing.

"So Chowfur, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Come, I show," she said. Seto came over and kneeled down. ToxicLiam looked at the sun.

"Chow, want me to tell your dad you're gonna be late?" asked ToxicLiam.

"Tell I mayn't back all," she said. ToxicLiam nodded. Chowfur looked at Deadlox, then at the group.

"Again, sorry ambush. Werewolf important," she said.

"Why are you talking that?" asked Sky.

"Her English isn't good. Mine is better since I grew up around people," said ToxicLiam.

"Fii le Chow" he said and ran off. Chowfur looked at the setting sun. Her fur bristled. She looked at Deadlox's pale skin. His breathing was slow.

"Sleep now," she said. Deadlox looked at her like she was crazy, but obeyed.

"Why should he sleep if-" asked Seto but Chowfur shook her head.

"Rest bring peace in mind. Help give control a bit" she said. She looked at the sun, and kept checking his pulse.

"Sky, you Vampire Lord, be slow near tribe," she said. Sky nodded. Then a cracking noise filled the air. Deadlox was wide-awake and had eyes that were fully yellow.

"Deadlox, hush" Chowfur spoke softly. Deadlox closed his eyes tightly and grabbed the ground. He clenched the grass. It tour from force. He opened his eyes again and got on his hand and knees.

"Ow…" he moaned. His back shifted, shoulders moving and spine perking up. His shirt began to tear. Chowfur watched with interested but kept murmuring soothing words to him. The others stood back as their lycanthrope friend shifted. Then dark red liquid trickled down and dripped off of his face. His teeth erupted from gums and formed fangs. His nails made cracking sounds as they blackened and formed claws. Deadlox jerked as his legs grew out. Brown fur grew rapidly from his body make his clothing tear off. Deadlox tour off his headphones. One final horrible cracking sound filled the air. His moans dropped octaves turning into growls. His mouth grew out, forming a snout. A tail grew in too, making his transformation complete. Deadlox stood up on his back legs and let off a howl. He snarled. Chowfur snarled back, bristling her fur. Deadlox faced her. Chowfur softened her eyes. She barked slowly, whimpering in the process. Deadlox seemed to have understood, but his eyes shinned with murder. He growled.

"Don't. Move." whispered Chowfur. She turned and fled on all fours. Deadlox followed.

"Should we follow?!" asked Kermit.

"She said don't move," said Sky. Seto grabbed Deadlox's headphones. Then a howl was heard. It was a howl of fear. It sounded female.

"Chowfur is in danger!" Jerome said. Then the two canines came back. Deadlox growled. Chowfur whimpered. She crouched down on her paws and held her tail in between her legs. Deadlox howled. He was going to attack but instead he heard something. He sniffed. He looked at Chowfur and then in a random direction. He dashed off.

"Chowfur what did…?" asked Seto. Chowfur shook her head.

"Beast spirt strong then human. Seriouser then normal," she said.

"So he really is 90% werewolf?" asked Sky. Chowfur nodded.

"Eyes full hunger murder. Bloodlust high," she said. Sky sighed.

"Any chance of saving him?" asked Seto.

"Not in nature to control. Scarce," said Chowfur. She rose from all fours. Chowfur looked at the moon.

"Hircine bless he not kill important," she whispered.

"Introduce better. Me Chowfur, daughter of Cronical and Koda, friend of ToxicLiam, part of Full Moon Tribe," she said.

"I'm Sky, son of Barnabas Collins and Victoria Collins, leader and part of Sky Army, friends with Seto, Husky, Kermit, TrueMU, Jerome, and Deadlox," said Sky. Chowfur nodded.

"Father rules Full Moon Tribe," she said.

"Tell me about Sky Army," said Chowfur, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Well at first we weren't supernatural. Herobrine cursed me and Deadlox found out he was a werewolf. Deadlox killed TrueMU so he became a ghost. We're enemies with the squids, and now Herobrine and Darkness," said Sky. Chowfur growled at the last name.

"She hate us. Her kill our kind and put our heads on stakes," she growled. A howl was heard off in the distance.

"Time…he need help soon," Chowfur said.

Pain. It crept across the creature's mind as the sun rose. His bloodlust seemed to fade. The animal howled. The weak human inside was rising. It needed human flesh before the human came back. The animal went faster than a horse at full gallop, speeding to find the flesh it craved. It heard the its prey, and looked and saw a hunter. It flexed its claws and jumped out from the trees. It stabbed the hunter viciously. The hunter fell back dead. The monster howled again, in victory. It consumed the hunter. The pain finally became unbearable. The animal growled. It's muzzle shortened into a regular human mouth. Its tail vanished. It's fur faded away. It's ears unpointed. It kept its claws fangs and yellow eyes, but slowly it's hind legs went back to normal human legs. Finally the human took over its mind.

_Where am I? Ow…_ thought the teen. His eyes widened as he starred around the biome. It was a forest. He examined his nails. They were black claws with blood all over them. A taste was in his mouth. It tasted like blood. He saw blood and dirt was all over his clothes.

"Dear god…what did I do?!" he asked. He saw a dead person laying a few feet away from him. Claw marks went up their side and their liver was torn out. His wolf form had done this.

"I-I did this…what have I become?!" he asked. He stood up and groaned as a sharp pain traveled threw his body. Finally he took in his surroundings more clearly. Soon he searched the hunter for something to show where he was. He found she only had an iron sword, a bow, and three arrows. He took the bow and arrows. The teen searched for writing utensils and found a small piece of paper. He used his claws to tear in a message.

_In forest biome lost._

_-Deadlox_

The sloppy writing was still legible so Deadlox struck the tip of an arrow with the message and notched that arrow. He fired it in some random direction, praying it would hit somewhere near help. Then he waited.

After about an hour of waiting Kermit and Jerome, led by Chowfur found lost Deadlox.

"How feeling?" asked Chowfur.

"Tired," said Deadlox. Chowfur saw the dead hunter. She looked at the bow in his lap and tilted her head.

"Come on, let's head back. The others are waiting," said Kermit. On their way back Chowfur kept looking at bow. When they reached the clearing everyone asked if Deadlox was ok. Then a few hours later Chowfur came up to Deadlox.

"Um…hi," she said.

"Hey" said Deadlox.

"See use bow. Teach I?" she asked.

"Sure," said Deadlox. Chowfur smiled.

"I'll show you tomorrow," said Deadlox. Chowfur nodded and walked off. Deadlox kept smiling, ignoring the snickers of amusement from his friends.

The next day Chowfur and Deadlox met up in the forest. Deadlox had two bows and ten arrows.

"Ok so the first thing you wanna do is hold the bow right. Believe me lots of people hold it upside down or have the arrow on the wrong side," he said. Chowfur nodded. Deadlox picked up a bow and gave it to her. Chowfur held it upside down. Deadlox smiled in amusement.

"It's upside down," he said. He came over and corrected it. Chowfur blushed a bit.

"Now put the feather of the arrow right here," Deadlox advised showing her the middle of the string. Chowfur put an arrow on, with the help of Deadlox. She held it up. Deadlox fixed some of her posture. He held the bow the way she was, and brought her hand holding the bow figure down.

"Aim using your eyes," he whispered. Chowfur nodded. Her eyes narrowed.

"Keep it like this," Deadlox whispered. He put down some colored wool.

"Release,," he commanded. Chowfur let go, and hit the outer ring. She sighed.

"Not bad for a first try," said Deadlox impressed.

"Not middle. I bad," she said. Deadlox shook his head.

"Not bad. Being good at archery isn't easy," he said.

"Show you do?" Chowfur asked. Deadlox nodded and took the bow. He notched an arrow and fired. It hit the target dead on.

"I've been doing this for a while, believe me I didn't even hit the target until a week of doing it," he said. Chowfur snorted in laughter. Finally right as the day ended she hit target perfectly.

"Awesome," Deadlox said. Chowfur smiled. Then she thought of how the travelers spoke.

"Teach better English?" she asked. Deadlox looked at her.

"You wanna learn how to speak in English?" he asked.

"Yes," Chowfur said.

"Same time same place?" asked Deadlox. Chowfur nodded.

The next day the two met up again. This time it was a simpler thing. Basically point to something and say what it was.

"Eyes," said Deadlox pointing to his eyes.

"Eyeas?" asked Chowfur.

"Eyes," said Deadlox.

"Eyes," repeated Chowfur.

"Good," said Deadlox. She repeated that.

"Headphones," said Deadlox pointing at his headphones.

"Headphowanz?" Chowfur asked.

"Headphones," said Deadlox.

"Headphones," said Chowfur. The day basically went like that. He said one word and she would repeat. Soon the night came, and mobs soon spawned.

"Teach more?" asked Chowfur making a bit more sense.

"Yup," said Deadlox. Chowfur smiled and he smiled back.

Over time Chowfur spoke English more fluently and better. Her archery was great. But over time the sky got darker. Soon it became nothing but black.

"Sky what the heck is with the sky?!" asked TrueMU. Before anyone could do anything else Black Eyes burst in from the trees, bleeding and breathing heavily. His good eye was full of tears.

"Black Eyes, what happened?" asked Sky. Everyone starred at the god. He looked around.

"Speak Black Eyes" said Sky.

"N-N-Notch…Notch is dead," he rasped out, before collapsing.

**A/N Ok people Don't hate me since I left you with this. I'm trying my best to do dis. Also I want to say my OC (Chowfur) and Liam the editors OC(ToxicLiam) were rushed in yes but this was a SUPER long chapter So yeah. Now-OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THE GHOST ADVENTURE PEOPLE JUST WALKED IN THE DOOR! *Runs away**

**Sky "Frick…" **

**Liam "Ill do the A/N"**

**Liam: Ok Q/A (Thanks Jeff and aceroxmc)**

**Question for Sky: What was the Soul Cairn like?**

**Sky "Its was so dark and cold"**

**Question for TrueMU: I'm sure being a ghost is fun too! Just look at all the pranks you can pull!**

**TrueMU "I'm ggonna prank Bodil40. Shhhh!"**

**Question for Ty: Don't worry. I'm gonna help too!**

**Ty "I can't worry about Notch's death either"**

**Question for Jason: can you fly and how does it feel?**

**Jason "It is awesome and t feels like going on a roller coater without the tracks or cart"**

**Oh yeah guys and Corgi wanted to say that there will be a triva for an awesome prize! So you have to answer the following right:**

**This sage has…**

**True facts about SN **

**It is nonfiction**

**Sky is evil**

**So yeah answer that right and you'll learn something about the story, get a sneak peak at the next part, or learn something about Corgi. See ya later guys! Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


	21. Chapter 21

Death To the Sun

Over a few weeks Black Eyes noticed his father was growing weak, weak from keeping the Aether safe from the Dark Ones. He had an invisible force field around the place, which stretched out farther than the eye could see. Worn out Notch also had a look in his eyes. He kept going to the door, as if expecting someone. Then one day he ordered Black Eyes to leave the Main Hall.

"But father you-" started Black Eyes but Notch shook his head.

"None of that Black Eyes. Away now," he commanded. The son nodded and went away. Soon a pounding came to the door. It stopped for one moment and then the oak doors came crashing down. Notch saw his brother and his allies come threw. He stood and faced the demon.

"Herobrine, you have no right to be here, nor your alliances. Leave," a Notch said firmly. Herobrine smirked.

"Notch, as my brother I expected a little more welcome. So I'll get to the point. I know you grow weak. My allies and I are full of strength and power. Let us take over," said Herobrine.

"Never" Notch flared. Herobrine smirk turned into a evil frown.

"Then we'll take it the other way," he said. Darkness shifted into a panther, and Shark took out a navy blue sword. Notch glared at Herobrine.

"Brother it doesn't have to be like this," he said. Herobrine growled.

"Remember that one night you kicked me out and I made Sky the Vampire? I would suggest looking at the prophecy again. I didn't make him to kill me," he hissed. And then lightning streaked across the sky, which never happens in the Aether. The shield weakened. Notch looked as though his life drained. His powers weakened. Darkness growled and sprinted. She pounced and brought four long claws down Notch's side.

"Shark, make sure they all get threw. I don't care what you do, just make sure the wall breaks," Herbbrine said. Shark nodded and walked off. Darkness was still clawing and biting Notch.

"Darkness, let me talk with him _alive_," said Herobrine. Darkness nodded and trotted away from the weak god. Herobrine kneeled down. Notch starred into the relentless white eyes.

"Herobrine…please," he begged. Herobrine grabbed his brother by the shirt collar.

"Why? Remember what happened all those centuries ago? Well its time for the prophecy to really begin. For the second part to start," hissed Herobrine. He took out a long untouched blade. It shined red. Notch's eyes widened.

"No…not Harkon's sword. Herobrine…" he stared but trailed off as his vision blurred from Shark attacking the shield, making it shatter.

"Darkness, go search for Black Eyes. I'll take care of him," said Herobrine. Darkness nodded and ran off. Herobrine started at Notch.

"Farewell brother. You may never exist again but I'll make sure I'll tell them all how you died," said Herobrine. He took the sword and stabbed it straight into Notch's chest. The god fell back. Herobrine smirked. The Aether turned cold. A breeze passed threw. Things began to die. The world shifted. Islands join together. The sky turned into a night sky. The things that died turned into savage like monsters and beasts. A Nether portal showed. Herobrine went outside, leaving his brother to die slowly. Darkness came running back with Black Eyes dead in her jaws. She dropped him and ran to join Herobrine. But the god's son slowly stood up, bleeding. Black Eyes limped over to his father. His father looked at him.

"Black…Eyes," he whispered.

"Don't say anything father…It'll be ok" said Black Eyes.

"Black Eyes, let me see the prophecy again," whispered Notch. Black Eyes took out an old scroll, and gave it to Notch.

"Open it," whispered Notch. Black Eyes unrolled it. Notch read it over and over again.

"I see. Black Eyes…you must warn Sky," whispered Notch.

"About what?" asked Black Eyes.

"He-He will take the place of…of-" before Notch continued he rasped.

"Hush father. Save more strength," said Black Eyes. Notch shook his head.

"It's not that important right now. Besides, I don't have much time left," whispered Notch.

"No don't say that," said Black Eyes. Notch shook his head again.

"My time…to early. Black Eyes, you know what this means," said Notch. Black Eyes shook his head.

"I can't lead two armies. I can't lead the End and the Aether. Please father I need your guidance," said Black Eyes.

"Black Eyes…reread the prophecy after the war. Then warn Sky, you'll understand…" said Notch. Black Eyes nodded.

"I…love you…my son," whispered Notch. He let off his final breath. His muscles relaxed and the light left his eyes.

"Father…Dad…Dad wake up! Father please…don't go!" Black Eye cried. Notch didn't move. The god was dead.

"What do you mean Notch is dead?!" asked Sky.

"The-The Dark Ones…they ambushed the Aether since my father's powers were weak…there was so much blood…my father and Herobrine talked about a prophecy. Then Darkness attacked my father unarmed. He-He didn't stand a chance, and Herobrine took out a blade called Harkon's sword. He stabbed my father with it and he died. Then the Aether turned into this dead like place. Herobrine took over with his followers. Now they're making a potion which will make the eternal darkness," said Black Eyes, in his state of being on the ground. Everyone starred in shock.

"So…that means the sun…died?!" asked TrueMU. Deadlox nodded. Sky looked at the sky.

"They want war?! We'll give them the Nether!" he hissed. ToxicLiam and Chowfur looked at each other.

"Looks like we don't really have much of a choice," whispered ToxicLiam. Chowfur nodded.

ToxicLiam went and talked with Deadlox.

"Sure, you can come," said Deadlox. Chowfur smiled. TrueMU smiled.

He whispered in Deadlox's ear "Someone likes you," Deadlox clawed him away.

"We have to go now. We need to know what happened to Sky Army," Sky said.

"Same way we got here?" asked Deadlox. Sky nodded.

"How are you guys gonna…" asked Jerome but he stopped when Chowfur dropped on all fours and ToxicLiam climbed a tree.

"See you guys there," he said. Sky nodded. He levitated, looking out onto the horizon.

"This…is…WAR!" he hissed.


	22. Chapter 22

Tough Choice

When everyone got to Sky Army HQ, or what was left of it, they starred. It was burning. Sky dropped to his knees at the sight.

"Sky…" whispered TrueMU. Sky's eyes turned a murderous blood red.

"I'm going to make sure every last drop of blood is out of their bodies and that there's no shaving of them left on this earth," he hissed. BajanCandian came up to the group, with ash and soot covering his body.

"They…they nuked us," he staggered.

"That's my job," Deadlox growled. Chowfur snorted.

"Bajan, is everyone alright?" asked Sky. Bajan didn't nod or shake his head. Sky saw a look in his eyes.

"Who died?" he whispered.

"Zach…Jerome's brother. He died while trying to save Dawn. After he did a burning beam came down on top of him," said Bajan. Jerome over heard this. His eyes filled with tears.

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD?!" he screamed. The angered bacca took out his butter axe and slashed it into a tree. Then he took it out, eyes fuming with fury. Then it turned into a sorrow sad look. He collapsed crying.

"Zach…No! God I only knew you were my brother for so long! It should have been me!" cried Jerome. Chowfur and Deadlox howled. They all grieved. But the grieving was short. Bajan also confessed another death.

"Iris died. She got all the injured recruits out and then breathed in too much smoke," said Bajan. Jerome was still grieving. Bajan crouched down to his buddy.

"The recruit said Zach died laughing. He was saying one of your jokes and laughing about it," said Bajan. Jerome smiled, and sniffed.

"That sounds like him", said Jerome. After a few hours the fire died down, and what little was left was black. Jerome and Bajan starred at the ashes. Sky kneeled down next to it, as though grieving for it. Even though they didn't know much about the place, Chowfur was hugging Deadlox, who also had teared eyes. TrueMU was floating around the ashes, depressed look in his eyes. After another hour Sky Army was just about ready to leave. When the chunks of rubble moved. Jerome and Bajan starred at it. A brown fluffy hand moved some stones away. A bacca carrying a girl with pigtails emerged. Both coughing and covered in ash. Jerome and Bajan's eyes widen. The bacca was missing his left leg and the girl had a large scraping going down the right side of her face. They looked like they came out of 9/11.

"Thought you were leaving without us?" asked the bacca. Jerome ran down and hugged his brother.

"Zach you…oh my god you're alive! I can't…oh my god," said Jerome. Zach smiled. Iris was smiling too, her face red from smoke. Zach coughed.

"Little smoky," he said. Jerome smiled. Bajan punched Zach in the shoulder.

"You're such a drama maker," he said. Zach laughed, coughing afterwards. Iris closed her eyes, looking tired. Bajan took Iris, and Zach leaned on his brother. The four caught up with the group. Sky, TrueMU, and Deadlox all went down to the two survivors.

"I can't believe it! You guys made it out alive?" asked TrueMU. Zach nodded. Deadlox looked at Zach's leg. Zach clenched it.

"This thing hurts like crazy. Just glad we made it out," said Zach. Bajan laid Iris down.

"I'll get Chow. She may know how to heal it," said Deadlox.

"I will be here very soon, to help the injured for you" said a female voice. Deadlox spun around and saw Chowfur.

"You scared me," he said. She snorted and examined Zach's missing leg and Iris's scrape. Chowfur sniffed the air and began digging up a root. She pulled out one and chewed it. Chowfur spat it out.

"This may sting," she said. She placed a bit on Iris's cut and Zach's leg. She blew on Zach's leg, and saw Deadlox leaning down and helping.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded.

"Can you get some thistle, cobwebs, and goldenrod? Please?" she asked. Deadlox smiled.

"As you wish," he said. Deadlox stood and went to get them. Zach moaned, but his brother never left his side.

"So did you really collapse laughing at my joke?" asked Jerome. Zach nodded.

"My favorite one, when you and Bajan were doing a SAW adventure map and at the beginning the lever broke. That was so funny…" he said. Jerome and Bajan smiled. Sky looked at Zach.

"You really save Dawn?" he asked.

"It was her or me, what else could I do?" said Zach. Iris was asleep. Chowfur kept rubbing their wounds. Soon Deadlox came back.

"Thank you." said Chowfur. She bit the flower heads off of the thistle and place them into their wounds. She used the stem on Zach's leg. She tour the goldenrod up and placed it on their wounds. Finally Chowfur took the sticks that held cobwebs and placed the bacca's wounds.

"Why cobwebs?" asked Deadlox.

"Stops bleeding," she said.

"That's all I can do for now. Tell me if it hurts more," she said. The group kept traveling. Sky Army leaders and all 5,655,055 recruits, walked in some random direction. After sometime Chowfur and ToxicLiam went up to Sky.

"We can't keep going, everyone is exhausted," said ToxicLiam. Chowfur sighed.

"And some are night hunters…who go insane after awhile with no hunting," she said. Sky looked over at Deadlox. His claws and teeth were grown in fully and his eyes held a bloodlust. Sky walked over to him. Deadlox also looked tired. Tired from keeping his animal locked.

"Deadlox, can you keep it caged any longer?" asked Sky.

"I…I don't know. It's…it's so hungry," he said shakily.

"Anything we can do to keep it from killing?" asked Sky. Deadlox shuddered.

"I-I think I just need flesh or something. It's getting really mad," he said. Sky sighed. Chowfur looked at Deadlox too.

"Lay down," she whispered. He did so. Chowfur looked into his eyes.

"You grow tired from keeping your animal caged. You body longs for rest. So you decide to sleep," she said. Deadlox fell asleep. But his body twitched.

"You feel the animal howl. It wants to be free. You can feel it hunger for bloodshed. Keep it caged without waking from your sleep," said Chowfur. The twitching stopped. His eyes slowly opened.

"Thanks," he said. Chowfur nodded.

After what seemed like night, Sky Army walked again. Sadly the Dark Ones ambushed them. About 100 recruits were killed and 3,000 injured severely. They were on edge. Soon a letter came from the Dark Ones.

_**Sky Army…we must talk. All leaders must meet us at the cemetery at 12:00 AM tonight. No recruits please**_

_**-Dark Ones. **_

So that night all leaders went to the cemetery. The Dark Ones were already waiting.

"What the nether do you want?!" asked Bajan.

"Simple, surrender or watch Sky Army die," said Shark. Sky hissed.

"Never," he said.

"We thought you'd see it like that. So well give you three days to decide. By then you must make a decision. Surrender or may the final battle commence," said Herobrine. The Dark Ones vanished. The Sky Army leaders slowly walked back to their make shift camp, thinking.

After the final day of their three days passed the leaders came to a hard decision. Would they fight or surrender? Most said fight, but the tired looks of recruits only made it harder. Then Chowfur and ToxicLiam came up to Sky.

"Sky…we may not know the Army well enough to make any decisions, but we know that we have a tribe. One that will help you, one that will help a Vampire. If Hircine bends to the winds of change we must too," said Chowfur.

"What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"We mean that the Full Moon Tribe will help you. If you let us," said ToxicLiam.

"Of course I will. We need all the help we can get," said Sky. Chowfur grinned. She looked to the trees and made a sound like an owl. A few hours later an old looking dog with blue eyes walked up to Chow.

"Deagra, les meh en ficho," she said. The male looked around.

"Seacra lesto," said Chowfur pleading. The male looked around again.

"Sense la caw," he said. Chowfur shook her head.

"Dark Ones in fen lacha lunfa," said Chowfur. The male thought about something.

"Chowfur…who's…" started Sky. The male looked at Sky.

"I'm Cronical. Leader of Full Moon Tribe and father of Chowfur. Her call told me much about you Sky" he said.

"I hear you need help. My tribe people have no weapons or armor, for we fight with claws and teeth, and I must put their lives my mind too," said Cronical. Sky sighed.

"I know. I have to think of my recruits and supples as well as the sun and my thirst. It's so confusing" said Sky. Cronical smiled.

"I see sprit in you young one. Perhaps Vampires are more than cursed," said Croncial. Sky looked up.

"So you'll help us?" he asked.

"Yes," said Cronical.

"Thank you Cronical," said Sky. Cronical nodded.

"I swear by Hircine my tribe will fight with your Army," he said. He looked at his daughter.

"Thank you father," she said. Chowfur hugged him.

"I must go. I must tell the tribe. I'll see you soon," said Cronical. He howled and ran off, on all fours. Sky sighed, knowing now the answer. They would fight, even if they lost their lives in the process. He announced the news to Sky Army, who all agreed. So for the final hours the Army worked on training and readying for the final battle.


	23. Chapter 23

Battle Of Sky Army and the Dark Ones

The day came. The day when blood would be spilt. When heroes will rise and fall. Sky Army along with the Full Moon Tribe walked to the cemetery. The Dark ones along with their Army of 6,000,000 were there. Except their leaders weren't there. A messenger was.

"Ah Sky Army. I will be taking out leaders place since they have some place to be at the time. They ask, surrender or die" he said.

"Well never surrender," hissed Sky.

"They said they'll make this offer twice. Surrender or die," said the messenger.

"We'll fight!" said TrueMU. The messenger disappeared, leaving a letter. Sky picked it up and read:

_**If you choose to die then come to the place where Sky first became a Vampire. **_

_**-Dark Ones**_.

Sky looked at the other leaders.

"Wanna see where I became a Vampire?" asked Sky. Everyone knew that's where the final battle would take place. They all went there, find gates being guarded by someone.

"State you business," he said deathly.

"You know fricken why we're here" said Deadlox. The guard went on about something, but was stopped when Deadlox decapitated him. He took out the gate key. The recruits in the Army began to murmur about dinghies really was a good idea. Sky faced them.

"It's ok! It's ok! This isn't something to regret!" he called. The murmuring turned to whispers. Sky walked up to Chowfur.

"If like you to translate my words into your language" he asked. She nodded.

"Recruits and tribe members of Sky Army and Full Moon Tribe, the Dark Ones have taken things from us," said Sky, pausing to let Chowfur translate. Then he continued.

"They have taken out loved ones, our friends, our home, maybe even for some our hope. But that does not stop us from war. _(Chowfur translates)_ And we will not back down! We will stand and fight! We will bring them down, and restore balance between night and day! _(Chowfur translates)_ May your mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, aunts and uncles, cousins and friends, _(Chowfur translates) _stand tall, stand together, back to back to back, arm to arm, blade to blade, and together we will destroy the Dark ones!" Sky shouted out to the recruits. Chowfur translated. Finally they had confidence. The Army went into the courtyard, and found the Dark Ones with their Army also waiting.

"I see you chose to die. So be it, time for Sky Army and alliances to fall," said Darkness.

"If we die at least we have honor when doing so!" said Deadlox. Shark snickered.

"So be it! Attack!" Herobrine shouted.

"Sky Army attack!" Sky shouted. The two armies smashed together, and battle filled the air. Sky stood for a second to take in what was happening. Bodies already showed on the ground. Blood was splattered like paint all over the grass. He saw Deadlox and TrueMU fighting off a horde of zombies, Chowfur and Husky attacking skeletons. Seto limped up to Sky.

"Sky…we're losing already, I don't think we can keep up with all the mobs," he said. Sky hissed.

"Then time for Plan B" he said. He flew up in the air.

"Lizzeymahzin! Lizzeymahzin! Awaken from the Soul Cairn and fly threw out skies once more!" he called. The ground trembled. A golden wing broke out and a massive dragon pulled its self from the ground.

"My strength returns, thank you Lord!" he roared. The dragon flew up in the air and began attacking the extra mobs. Sky flew down to the ground.

"Ok that works," said Seto. A skeleton was about to shoot Seto, when Husky killed it. Seto casted blue flames and ran off into battle. Sky took out his butter sword and decapitated a zombie. Then a yell of terror erupted. Deadlox was being pinned by an enderman, who was as angry as crap.

"Deadlox beast mode! Kill! Kill! Kill!" screamed Chowfur. Deadlox held a bloodlust in his eyes.

"Puppy wants to play," he said insanely. His eyes glowed yellow and he pushed the enderman off. He attacked the enderman and pinned it, even though it teleported away he ran after it. TrueMU went up to Sky.

"The Dark Ones hid in that castle. You know what that means. Time to fill your part in the prophecy", he said.

"I know, if I don't come out alive, you know what to do," said Sky.

"Undead can't die," he said. Sky smiled and turned to face the castle. His eyes turned blood red. He causally walked up to the old place, greeting it like an old friend. His senses narrowed as a voice came from behind him.

"So Sky, my mortal enemy, what's it like being a Vampire? I hear it's quite a curse," said the voice.

"Shark come out. Time to end our little quarrel," said Sky. Shark snorted. The squid leader came out.

"So this is how it will end. You as a Vampire. I guess that's fine by me," said Shark. Both pulled out there weapons. Shark stabbed Sky, but didn't do anything. Sky smirked.

"Remember I'm undead?" he said. Sky grabbed Shark by his neck, flexing his nails into his flesh.

"I don't drink the blood of your kind, so I'll kill you the other way" said Sky slyly. He took out a dagger and stabbed it into Shark a few times.

"Please," he said. Sky shook his head and stabbed him one more time. Shark slowly turned colder. Sky stood up, feeling something grow in his insides. He shook it off and continued walking to find the next foes. His eyes held a bloodlust, like the bloodthirsty Vampire he is. Sky walked more and found Herobrine, slowly pacing.

"Shark…Oh Sky, I didn't expect you to be here," said Herobrine a little shaky. His eyes glimmered with fear.

"Herobrine, do you really have fear of me? After all you created this demon I am. Surely I haven't become bloodthirsty enough for you to think of me as a enemy," said Sky. Herobrine stepped back slowly.

"Sky, of course I haven't, I-I just feel like you're a little to close in my comfort zone," said Herobrine. Sky flew towards him.

"Really? Because if I recall, you shoved me in a seat and chained me onto it. Then you force a potion making me a Vampire down my throat. I see that I get revenge," said Sky. Herobrine shivered.

"And since I can't make you suffer anymore, might as well make sure you are disposed of" said Sky. He walked closer to Herobrine.

"S-Sky, we could work together…I mean Darkness was always so bossy," said Herobrine.

"I'm afraid that won't work, since I'm beginning to feel a little…thirsty," hissed Sky. Herobrine tried defending himself with a cross, but the Vampire threw it away.

"Sickening creature you've made me, so I'll repay the debt," said Sky. He grabbed Herobrine, choking him.

"S-Sky…please don't kill me," gasped Herobrine.

"I'm sorry Herobrine, but nothing can repay for my curse," said Sky. He bit Herobrine and slowly drained his life from him. Herobrine moaned and tried to push the feeding Vampire Lord away, but his energy failed him. His body slowly faded, fading away like a mist. Soon Sky let go of the mist, revealing a blood-stained mouth. Herobrine faded finally, leaving nothing. Sky stepped back, still craving blood. His senses narrowed more, and he teleported to the room he became a Vampire in. No one was around. Sky walked around, feeling everything, remembering the night he was turned into this monster. Then something tapped on his leg. Sky looked at it and smiled, having an idea.

The wooden door slightly opened. Darkness walked in. She looked around.

"Herobrine? Shark?" she asked to the air.

"I'm afraid no around. Maybe I can help you," hissed a figure. Darkness saw a further with greasy black hair, pale skin, and two glistening white fangs. It was sipping a red liquid.

"You know, animal blood really doesn't do it for me. I really feel like drinking human blood," said the figure, looking at a vile.

"Sky," said Darkness. Sky faced her.

"Darkness, so I see you're alone," said Sky. His appearance was almost like his father's

"Sky…we're connected in a way you and me" said Darkness backing up slowly.

"No we're not. You say you love me, but do you really?" asked Sky.

"Of course I do, I love you also since my mother loved your father," said Darkness.

"What?" asked Sky. Darkness smirked. **(Dark Shadows in .000001 second) **

"May I tell you about your past? 1756, a young boy named Barnabas Collins and his parents travel to Minecraftia. 1757 they build a house, a mansion. 1769 Barnabus's parents die, and he starts to learn necromancy. 1770 a girl named Angelic loved Barnabas, but he breaks her heart. 1776 Barnabas's love throws herself from a cliff, and Barnabas follows, but after death gets turned into a Vampire. Do you see Sky? We're meant to be. My mother was Angelic and your father was Barnabas," said Darkness.

"What about my mother?" asked Sky.

"1972 Victoria throws herself from a cliff. Barnabas follows her since he loves her. He turned her into a Vampire," said Darkness.

"But that means…" said Sky.

"Yes, you are a pure-blooded Vampire. Your amulet is what made you human all those years. It belonged to your father, but he gave it to you. It holds a cross and holy water. That is what is giving you control. When you were born, you were a Vampire," said Darkness. Sky stood frozen, shocked about this. Darkness smirked.

"So Sky, do you love me?" she asked.

"I would never love a witch like you," said Sky evilly. Darkness forced him back into something. He looked and it was a coffin. Darkness came up to it.

"Maybe a century locked in a box like your father will give you time to think about us. I'll see you later lover boy," said Darkness. She closed the lid. Chains formed around the coffin. A pounding came from it.

"Sorry sweet heart, but you'll have to wait," said Darkness.

"What the heck did you do to Sky?" asked a voice. Darkness turned and saw a teen with long brown hair, his eyes neon yellow.

"Locked in box. Now I think I'll kill you, you little dog," said Darkness. The teen growled.

"Deadlox don't!" called a voice from the box. Deadlox shook his head and slowly turned into wolf form. His eyes narrowed on Darkness. He jumped on her and clawed viciously. Darkness threw him off, making the werewolf crashing into a wall. The werewolf stood and clawed her again. This time Darkness held a silver dagger to his throat. She smirked.

"Darkness, get away from my son witch," growled a voice. Darkness turned and saw a female with black hair.

"Why Jordan? He's just like you in wolf form. Weak" said Darkness. Jordan shifted in to a black werewolf, quicker then Deadlox. She growled and jumped on Darkness. Darkness acted fast and stabbed Jordan keep the silver there. It was the same knife that had killed Lucky. Deadlox growled and walked up to and picked her up by the throat, growling. Darkness began choking, grabbing Deadlox's paws. Deadlox growled more, his eyes full of rage. He slowly began to decapitate Darkness. Then he did. Blood splattered around. Dark air filled from her death place. Her spirt slowly showed, dying. Deadlox growled and freed Sky.

"Thanks man" said Sky. Deadlox looked at his dead mother, her spirt fading. Sky kneeled down to face the sprit of Darkness.

"There may have been a time when I loved you, and wanted to spend eternity with you," he said. Darkness looked at him.

"We still…can," she said weakly.

"No, for you never truly loved me," said Sky.

"No, I loved you fully. Since you were handsome and kind. Unlike my mother or father," said Darkness. She took a hand and pushed it into her chest. She pulled out her heart.

"Take it," she whispered. Sky stood and looked into her eyes. It shattered.

"I have a curse of Vampirism, but you also have a curse. For you can never love right. You'll never have it," said Sky. Darkness fell back dead, a silver tear streaking down her face. Sky rubbed her cheek, with a single finger. He looked up. He saw Deadlox still in wolf form whimpering over his dead mother.

"Ty" said Sky. Deadlox looked at him then at his mother. He picked her up and howled. The dark in the sky slowly faded into a normal day sky. His howls turned into moans, then his normal voice, as the werewolf changed back.

"No!" Deadlox cried. He looked down at her, hands slick with blood. He was still holding his dead mother, having her face to face with him. Silver tears streaked down his face.

"No…I can't lose you forever," said Deadlox. His faced wasn't only dirty and bloody, but also wet from tears.

"Ty…" said Sky. Deadlox looked up, jaws and nails slick with blood. His eyes looked wild and held the animal still locked within. They shined with madness and murder, and grief.

"Sky…why her?! I'll never see her again! I just can't take on this animal alone…I can't," he said.

"I'm sorry Ty," said Sky. Deadlox looked back at her.

"She died saving me. It should have been me!" he said, pressing his face up against her neck. Her body finally faded. Deadlox just stood for a moment, not doing anything. A mist formed next to him, which formed a wolf, with blue glowing eyes. Deadlox smiled. The wolf smiled and faded. Deadlox stood up with a wolfish grin; he faced Sky with that crazed look.

"We won. Let's go tell the others," he said.

"Deadlox are you ok?" asked Sky. Deadlox nodded. His eyes narrowed, focusing.

"Come on, this place brings back memories for me," said Sky. The two walked out. Sky stopped when they reached sunlight. When they announced The Dark Ones were dead Sky hissed. His senses to kill were acting again. Black Eyes came up to him looking guilty.

"S-Sky, can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Yeah…Black Eyes are you ok?" asked Sky. Black eyes kept looking guilty. The two walked farther away from the crowd.

"So um…you know the prophecy that told of you killing the Dark Ones?" asked Black Eyes.

"Yeah…" said Sky.

"Well…um…there's a second part to it," said Black Eyes rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean "second part?" asked Sky.

"Well um…it said the Vampire Lord would take the place of Herobrine and well…have to be feared by all," said Black Eyes quietly.

"So that's why Herobrine made my Vampire blood activate," said Sky.

"What?" asked Black Eyes.

"I'm-I'm a pure blooded Vampire. It's been in my bloodline. Like my mom and dad were both Vampires," said Sky.

"How will we tell-" started Black Eyes.

"I'm going to hide the truth. I'm not telling them. They don't need to know their leader is an evil pureblooded Vampire Lord," said Sky. Black Eyes nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

Secrets

Nightmares slowly began to haunt Sky Army. It was their worst fears, and some were injured by it. But the only one who was having the dreams was TrueMU, who has been acting odd lately.

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW, THESE LAST 3 CHAPS ARE CHEESY AND THE EPILOGUE IS SHORT BUT I'M JUST TRYING TO BUILD SUSPENSE OK? Ok…..*breathes in and out* So, I've been reading some CaptainSparklez son of Herobrine thing and im just like, I can do better, so I took a Hollywood cerial killer and made a certaint Team Crafted member have something about him, so yeah. Q/A Time! (Thanks Jeff, Black Eyes of Minecraft, and Kitcat from the sky!)**

**Question for Ty from Krissi: Do you like axes because I like them too!**

**Ty "There ok, I prefer claws or fangs"**

**Question for Herobrine: Why did you team up with a squid and Darkness?**

***Herobrine can't answer since he's dead**

**Question for story: Where is End Army when you need them?**

***Story can't answer since it is an inanimate object**

**Question for Sky: What's it like to have wings?**

**Sky "Good and bad, like limbs growing from your back"**

**Question for Ty: I'm sure you'll gain control soon**

**Ty "Yeah its not looking good"**

**Question for TrueMU: Keep an eye on Ty ok?**

**TrueMU stares down at Ty.**

**Me "Ty means royalty and beauty you know?"**

**Ty *****facepalms**

**Me *Smears taffy in his hair**

**Ty "Oh god, its all sticky and colorful"**

**Me "Taffylox"**

**Anyways guys, keep and eye out for the sequel, Ill be posting it sometime today so yeah. Remember to eat butter and kill squids. See ya in the sequeal!**


End file.
